


Meeting on a Wednesday

by archangelbaby



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Being Lost, Cuties, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gothic, Homophobic Language, Knife Kink, Latin Kink, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Slash, Outcast Castiel, Outcast Dean, Poison, Sex, Smut, Weapons, Weird Fluff, french kink, graveyard, winchester family hates Addams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelbaby/pseuds/archangelbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a lost soul. Since his family moved so much, he never got to find himself or know what normal is. Until his family decides to settle down in his senior year. He then meets Castiel Addams, the school freak. His whole family is known as the weird, scary people, but Dean is instantly attracted to him. He starts to hang out with Castiel and date him. He starts to dress in all black too. He likes it, and he likes Castiel. The Addams approval of him, but the Winchsters don't. Can Dean and Castiel overcome cruel classmates and Dean's disapproving parents?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting on a Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this new fic! I've been writing this while watching the Addams Family tv show from the 1960's. I've based it more on the show than the movies. Also, this is kind of like Cas is Morticia and Dean is Gomez. Castiel likes plants and poisons and stuff.

Dean was lost. Both literally and mentally.

It was his first day at his new school. His family has finally decided to settle down in one city till both Dean and his brother, Sam, graduate. Dean was so ecstatic when his parents made the decision. But it still meant one more new school. At least this was Dean’s last year in high school.

Dean was truly lost with himself. Since his family had to move because his dad was in the military, he never got to find himself. Dean never got to try any sports because he was never somewhere long enough to play. Never got to see if he was into drama because he always left before he could do a musical. It was frustrating, but Dean hopes he can fix that this year. 

The only thing he could really figure out was that he was gay. Of course he couldn’t have a real relationship with only being at a school for a couple months. It wasn't far to the other person. But enough one night stands lead him to figure he preferred boys over girls.

Dean was scared how this school would react to that. He's been to many different schools, where some were giant homophobic assholes. And others where they didn't care one bit. Dean doesn't mind people knowing who he likes, but he doesn't want to get beaten up or anything for it. Not that anyone could.

He just wishes people didn't care what he was like and minded their own business. Is that to much to ask? 

Deans currently problem was trying to find his first hour. The school was relatively small, but still hard to find a new class room.

When he finally found it, he sighed in relief. He slowly opened the door to find the class has already started.

“Ah, you must be Mr. Winchester. Welcome to first hour English, I'm Mr. David. Please introduce yourself to the class and say one thing about you,” says the teacher, a short, chubby man. 

Dean hates this part of a class. There's never anything to tell about him. Dean just nods at the teacher and stands in front of the class. All of the students look bored to be here, so Dean just says something simple.

“My names Dean, and I'm new here,” he says. The whole class snickers at him for being so blunt, but he doesn't care. 

“Very well Dean,” says Mr. David with a frown. “Please go take a seat by Mrs. Bradbury in the back. Charlie, raise your hand so he can find you.” A redheaded girl in the back raises her hand excitedly.

Dean walks down the aisle and takes his new seat next to her. Dean doesn't really like school work, he just does it so he doesn't fail. So that's why he doesn't get out any of his work. Not that he has any homework being new.

“Hi, I'm Charlie,” says the girl next to Dean. He turns to stare at her and sees Charlie sticking her hand out to him. Dean takes it hesitantly and says, “Dean.”

“So, how do you like our school so far?” she asks as he gets his hand back from her. 

Dean just shrugs. “Fine.” Dean's not really paying attention to her. He's looking at one particular student in back, opposite side of the room. 

He's dressed in all black, a suit too. His skin is all pale like porcelain, his hair as black as his suit. His nails were painted black as he casually rested them on his desk. He sat with perfect posture, and had a blank expression on his face like he wouldn't even care if the world was ending. But his gorgeous blue eyes stood out against all of the black. 

Dean was mesmerized by this boy. He didn't know why, but in his own way, he was beautiful. Dean wanted to kiss every inch of his skin everyday for the rest of his life.

Dean’s seen all kinds of punk or goth types at his many schools, but this guys was like his own unique person. Dean kind of liked that.

Dean can hear Charlie whispering something to him, but he wasn't listen. 

“Who's that guy?” interrupted Dean as he motioned over to him. Charlie stopped her rambling and looked to where he was pointing.

“Oh, him. That's Castiel Addams, school freak. His family is the weirdest family in town, and he always dresses like that. People never approach him because they are afraid of him. But he doesn't care what people think or say about him. I've got to give him that because there are pretty mean things people say,” says Charlie.

Dean really admirers how Castiel doesn't care what people think of him. He seems like he doesn't give a damn about anything which is pretty cool. Dean thinks he looks nice, even through his blank expression. He doesn't care what people think of him too, so Dean’s definitely talking to him later.

“Cool,” responds Dean. 

Charlie looks at him questionably. “Cool? He's totally weird, like into dead bugs and knives or something.”

Dean just shrugs and doesn't answer because the teacher gives them a look. He thinks it's interesting Castiel would like that stuff. Maybe it's just a rumor, but that's another reason to go up and talk to him.

Dean’s actually got his own knife collection at home. Since his dad was in the military, he grew up learning how to protect himself. Like how to shot a gun, or throw a knife. So for Castiel to like that stuff isn't that weird for Dean.

As for the dead stuff, that doesn't really bother him either. He's never been freaked out from blood or anything. 

Dean spends the rest of class looking at Castiel. The boy has been taking notes, but he doesn't talk once. Dean wishes he could hear the voice of the guy. He spends the rest of class thinking of what kind of voice can come out of him. 

When the bell rings, Castiel calmly packs up his stuff and walks out of the classroom. It was like he wasn't even walking, almost as if he was a ghost floating over the floor. Maybe he is, with how pale he his skin is.

Dean says goodbye to Charlie and heads to his next class. He can't get those blue eyes out of his head. He never will. But it was a surprise to see them in his next class.

Castiel was in the back of the room again just staring forward with his blank expression. Dean wonders if the guy ever smiles. Or shows any emotions. He really wants to find out.

Before Dean could walk over to him, the teacher comes up to him.

“Hello, you must be Dean. I'm Mrs. Jones, your science teacher. Can you please wait up here till class starts so you can introduce yourself?” she asks. The teacher is older, probably too old to be teaching. But she looks nice enough.

Dean nods and stays at the front of the class. He can feel someone staring at him, so he turns around. He's sees Castiel staring at him with his unnaturally blue eyes. But as soon as their eyes connect, Castiel looks away. Dean wants to keep looking at Castiel, but just then the bell rings.

“Good morning students,” says Mrs. Jones.

“Good morning,” mummers the students back to her. Dean notices that Castiel doesn't say it back. 

“This is our new student, please introduce yourself dear,” says the teacher. Dean raises an eyebrow at her when she says dear. It's such an old lady thing to say.

“I'm Dean,” is all he says. The teacher didn't say he had to say anything about himself like last class. He starts to walk in the back where Castiel is, but the teacher clears her throat. 

He turns around to face her and she says, “We have a seating chart in this class. You're over there.” She points to a desk by the window, again on the opposite side of Castiel. 

Dean rolls his eyes at her. Because seriously, seating charts. What are they, in elementary school. Dean trudges over to his lonely seat far away from anyone else. Maybe this can be a good thing, to be alone. 

Dean wants friends, sure. But he doesn't make them easily. He never needed to because he moved so much. Castiel is the only person he wants to talk to. And if his parents ask, he can say he meet Charlie today.

Dean's not really paying attention again as the class goes on. Castiel is sitting behind him, so he can't look at his gorgeous blue eyes this class. 

Dean only knows they started a new topic, something called botany. He thinks it means study of plants, or it could be birds for all he knows. 

He doesn't really listen till the teacher says, “Castiel, would you please tell us an interesting fact to start off the new topic?” 

Dean turns to face Castiel to see him answer the question. Castiel keeps a blank face like he won't talk but answers anyway.

“Ricinus communis or more commonly known as Castor Beans are so poisonous, one taste and it can kill you. The poison is called Ricin and the symbol for the poisonous plant is RIP,” he says so calmly as if he's known the fact forever. Dean wonders if he has.

But that voice. Deep and rough, like he swallowed down a bucket of nails. Nothing like a 17 year old boy should have. It sends shivers down Dean's back. But Dean likes it. Castiel's face shows no emotions threw the whole fact, but Dean could see differently.

His eyes lite up when he talked about how poisonous the plant was. How excited he was to share that he knows how to kill us all in a second with our food. It's a little creepy, but intriguing. Dean didn't know that fact.

The whole class is silently in shock, but then they all break out in laughter. All of them are laughing at Castiel. It makes Dean mad, and he feels bad for Cas. Everyone is laughing at him just because he answered the question. Weird answer or not, it's more than Dean could have done.

But Dean notices that Castiel isn't bothered by their laughing. He just stares at the teacher, waiting for her to say something. 

“Well Mr. Addams, that is correct. Thank you for your response,” she says. Her face is pinched as she stares at Castiel. Cas raises an eyebrow at her as if he's challenging to say anything.

But she doesn't. Mrs. Jones calls attention back to the class and continues with the lesson. Most of the students are still chuckled here and there, and it's annoying. 

As if Castiel feels Dean’s eyes on him, he turns and stares straight at him. Damn, are his eyes blue. Dean smiles at him, but Castiel frowns back.

That's more emotion he's seen on his face in both classes. Besides when he was talking about the poisonous plant. Castiel looks back at the front of the room, so Dean looks out the window.

He tunes out the rest of class. And he does for the next two as well. Cas wasn't in those classes, so they went by really slow. Dean also hasn't had an opportunity to speak to Cas yet which sucks. 

Dean doesn't get why everyone would call him a freak. Sure he seems a little different, but Dean doesn't judge. Dean’s meet some many different people, no one can be weirder than this one guy he meet who glued dog fur to his body to pretend to be a werewolf in class. He was being serious.

Castiel seems pretty cool.

When the bell rang for lunch, Dean headed to his locker to get his food. The cafeteria is always the most difficult place at a new school. You either make friends or sit alone forever. Dean was prepared to sit alone, but then he spotted Castiel.

He was sitting alone in the back, eating some fancy food. Well, this is the best time to talk to him. 

Dean heads over to Castiel, but three guys step in front of him. All are wearing letterman jackets, must be the jocks. 

“You Winchester?” asks the guy in the middle. Dean slowly nods, not knowing what they want yet. “I'm Gordon. You play football?” 

“No, never stayed in one place long enough to play,” he says. 

“You look strong and fit enough. You should try out, we need a new player,” says the other guy.

Dean already knows his answer. He can easily guess that these are the guys who pick on Cas and call him names. If they degrade a person when they don't even know the guy, then Dean is definitely not hanging out with them.

“No, I'm good,” he replies casually. He tries to push through them, but they block his path.

“Are you sure because it will automatically make you popular. Cheerleaders and parties. You want to give that up,” says Gordon. Might as well see how it goes now.

“I don't want girls. Any guys on the cheerleading team?” he counters.

“What? Your a fucking faggot?” screams one of the guys. Dean looks around and see that half of the lunch room has turn to them. Well, now almost the whole school knows he like dick. Great. That answers his question about the school though.

“Yeah, I like dick more than I like my favorite knife,” says Dean coolly, and it's the true. He probably likes dick more though. Dean pushes past the jocks and walks over to Castiel's table.

He's looking down at his meal, something that looks like meat. But it doesn't look like steak. Dean clears his throat to get his attention. 

Castiel raises his head and looks Dean over. “Yes?” he asks in that deep voice. Dean can barely hold in another shiver. 

“Can I sit with you? My names Dean,” he asks.

Castiel looks over him again, but motions to the chair across from him. Dean puts down his lunch and sits. He grabs his sandwich and starts to eat. He looks up to see Castiel looking down at his food. Dean can see out of the corner of his eye everyone whispering and looking at them. Oh well.

“So, you seem like you knew a lot with the poison in class today. Do you like study it or something?” he asks. Dean’s trying to make conversation, but he's also interested too.

“I knew of it because it is in my garden. I grow it along with my other plants,” says Cas. He's looking at Dean now and Dean can finally look at his blue eyes. Up close now he can notice there's a little black eyeliner around his eyes. To add to the rest of the black, it makes his eyes pop out more.

“Cool. You grow other poisons?” he asks.

Castiel looks at him questionably. “Yes, along with other plants.”

“Interesting.” The sit in silence again before Dean gets curious. “So, what are you eating Cas?” asks Dean as he motions towards Castiels food.

Cas looks down at his meal and then back up and Dean. “My brothers pet alligator died the other day.”

“Oh, well at least it's not going to waste. Is it any good?” 

“Would you like to try some?” Dean nods. Castiel cuts off a piece of his meat and puts it on Dean's sandwich bag. He pops it in his mouth and is surprised by how good it actually is. 

“Yum. That's really good!” says Dean. 

“Indeed.” Castiel pops another in his mouth and keeps eating. They sit in silence for a while, but it's not uncomfortable. Dean doesn't get why everyone is calling Cas a freak. He's really nice so far, he even has a garden.

“So do you really have a knife or were you just being sarcastic?” asks Castiel.

Dean smiles. “Actually, I have a pretty sweet collection. Guns too. My dad's in the military so we grew up around them. Do you have a knife collection?” Castiel quirks his lips a little. It barely counts as a smile, but Dean likes it. 

“Oh yes, I've got quite the collection. You should see it sometime.”

“That would be really cool! I would also like to see your plants too,” comments Dean.

“Of course. Do you have any siblings?” 

Dean nods his head. “Yeah, his name is Sammy. He's in 8th grade at the middle school. Real nerd, but he could beat up anyone who challenges him so I guess not that much of one.”

“I have a brother too, nasty pest named Balthazar. He should be in 8th grade too. He's only good for target practice I guess. Do you use your brother for knife throwing practice too?” asks Castiel.

“No, my old man won’t let us practice on each other. Thought we were going to hit each other or something, but I think I'm good enough that I wouldn't actually hit him,” responds Dean.

Dean and Sam practice knife throwing and gun shooting on their off time. Their father use to make them practice it, but after a while Dean’s gotten use to loving it. He enjoys it more than almost anything. He never got to do sports, so this is his alternate. 

“That's too bad, it's quite fun. Maybe one day we can practice with each other,” suggests Castiel. 

“I'd like that Cas,” says Dean. He flashes Castiel his almost natural flirty smirk. Dean really likes Cas’ company, and he thinks Cas is hot. In his own way. Black hair, pale skin. Full but chapped lips, chiseled face, blue eyes. Dean really likes Cas.

They just kind of end up staring at each other for a while, but Dean can't look away from Cas’ blue gaze. He's got this mischievous look in his eyes, but other than that, Dean can't read him. 

The bell for the end of lunch rings and they both get up to throw away their trash. They start walking with each other and Dean just kind of follows Cas to his locker. Dean and Cas can feel everyone's gaze on them, and hear the whispers. But they don't care.

“So Cas, you want to hang out after school today?” asks Dean as he leans up against a locker next to Cas’.

Castiel turns and looks him up and down, and then looks Dean right in the eye. “I'm going shopping after school for more clothes. Care to join?” 

“Absolutely, I can drive. My brother will get a ride home from the bus.” Dean pulls out his phone and texts his brother his plan quickly. He puts it away and sees Castiel staring at him. He looks Cas up and down and smiles. “I love the suit by the way.”

Castiel blushes a little and looks down. Dean smiles wider, loving making Cas blush. 

Dean really does like Cas in his outfit. It really suits him, and he looks good in black. Dean can't wait to go shopping to see him in more outfits. Maybe Dean can try some on too. He wonders if he looks good in black. 

They hear the bell that lets fourth hour out and that reminds Dean he hasn't even been to his locker yet.

“I've got to go Cas. I'll meet you here when school ends,” says Dean.

Castiel nods. “I will see you then Dean. But can we stop by my house before we go? I have to feed Cleopatra,” he says.

“Sure. Cleopatra?” asks Dean. They both start walking towards Dean’s locker.

“Yes, one of my favorite plants. You can see all of them I'm growing, including Castor Beans from class,” replies Cas.

“Awesome. I'll see you later,” says Dean. 

“Good bye Dean.” They turn and head off in their opposite directions. 

Dean really likes Castiel’s company. He's quite nice and they actually have a lot in common. He can't wait to go shopping with him and hang out.

He doesn't get at all why people would call him weird. I mean sure he likes knives and poison, but that's not that bad. Dean likes those things too, so Cas is not alone. 

Castiel also has a brother just like him and they're in the same grade. Maybe they know each other. That would be pretty cool.

Dean really really likes Castiel. There's just something about him that makes his stomach flutter. He would totally be cool with having Cas as his boyfriend. Dean can do that now because he's staying here this year. But he doesn't know if Cas even likes guys. By the way Cas was sort of flirting with Dean, or letting Dean flirt with him pushes to the side that he does.

Maybe he'll meet some of Cas’ family today when they have to stop by his house. He has to make a good impression if he wants to be Castiel’s boyfriend. It seems like their family likes to throw knives too, so Dean would gladly demonstrate for them to show off. He could also impress Cas with it.

As he's walking threw the halls, he can hear everyone whispering about him and laughing. But he couldn’t give a shit. He bets none of them even tried talking to Cas, and if they did, they would see what a great guy he is. Dean just holds his head high and keeps a blank face on. Just like Cas does.

He knows whatever reputation he could of had was blown to pieces. First by being outed as gay and second by sitting with ‘the freak’. That just means Dean would become the other freak. Or hopefully ‘the freak’s freaky boyfriend’ or something. That thought makes him laugh a little.

The next few classes go by slowly, with Dean paying little attention. He tries to focus a little just so he doesn't get in trouble, but he can't stop thinking about Cas. God help him with how much he wants to kiss him. Every single inch. 

When the final bell rings, Dean practically sprints out of the room to meet Castiel.


	2. Shopping for black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Dean meeting Cas' parents and showing off.

After Dean stopped by his locker, he walked quickly back to Cas’ locker. He really missed looking into those blue eyes and his pale skin.

When he got to his locker, Dean could see Cas leaning up against it waiting for Dean. Dean walks up to him and says, “Hey Cas.”

“Hello Dean,” he says back. “Did you have a terrible afternoon?” 

“Yeah, you?” asks Dean.

“Yes indeed. One of the bests I must say,” says Cas. Only Cas would be happy that he had a bad day. 

“Ready to go?” Castiel nods and they start to walk towards the exit. As they walk, Castiel grabs a hold of Dean’s arm and loops it around. He's confused at first, but then realizes Cas wants him to escort him out of the school. Dean doesn't mind, he kind of likes it more than if he was holding his hand. He feels like he's showing off Castiel, and that he is his. Well, hopefully soon.

Everyone is staring at them and whispering. Dean looks at Cas to see if he notices, but it doesn't seem like it. He's staring straight forward again, and practically floating down the hall. He looks magnificent. 

Dean looks forward too, and guides Cas through the halls and out the door. 

“I parked my car in the back so no one would scratch it. It's this way,” says Dean. They walk to the car and it stands out against every other car.

“I like your car, she's very black,” says Castiel. Dean almost moans when he hears Cas call his car a she. No one ever calls his baby a she. They always make fun of him for calling a car a she, and for Castiel to do it on his own makes Dean goes crazy.

“Thank you. She's my pride and joy, 67’ Impala.”

“Goodyear, one of my favorite quotes was said in that year,” says Castiel. Dean opens his door and makes sure he gets in the car. He shuts the door and runs around to his side. Dean’s trying to show Castiel he knows how to treat someone, like opening and closing his door for him.

When he gets in the car, Dean asks, “What quote is that?” He starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. Castiel is sitting up straight with perfect posture, his black painted nails are in his lap. Man does Dean like him in his all black suit, he can't wait to see him try on more clothes.

“‘I ain't good, I'm the best’. I try to relate to it most of the time,” he says. Dean recognizes that quote immediately.

“From the movie Bonnie and Clyde. One of my favorites too,” says Dean. He turns to look at Castiel, and he can see him looking at him. There's a little smile there, and Dean likes it. He likes making Castiel smile.

“Since I'm new to town, you're going to have to show me how to get to your house. I don't know the town very well yet,” he says.

“Take the next right.” Dean takes the next right and continues on that road. They sit in silence while Cas points out directions. 

After a while, Castiel asks him a question. “Why do you want to hang out with me Dean? No one else talks to me, I think I scare them away.”

“I like talking to you. And you don't scare me,” he responds.

“I don't scare you?” he asks. “What am I doing wrong?” he mumbles to himself with a frown.

“Oh no, your very scary. Terrifying even.” Dean realizes that Cas maybe purposefully tries to be scary to everyone at school. Or maybe he doesn't try, he just is.

“Thank you, no need to flatter though,” he says. But Dean can see his lips turned up. He must really like it. It also answers the question that Cas likes guys too.

“I like to flatter you,” he says.

Castiel blushes a little, and the pink clashes with his pale skin. “Turn here, my house is on this street.” Dean nods and turns. He can guess Castiels house easily.

It's a large mansion, but Victorian style. It's almost all black and a fence with sharp spikes surrounding it. There's a graveyard behind the house he can see part of. He pulls up and parks the car. 

Dean gets out of the car and runs around to Cas’ side. He opens the door and offers Cas his arm. He takes it and they walk up to the door. Castiel just opens the door and Dean follows him in.

The first thing Dean hears is metal clashing on metal. “Mother, father I'm home. And I have a guest,” calls Castiel. Cas guides him farther into the house. Dean is honestly not surprised by what he sees. Almost everything is black and grey. No bright colors. There are birds in a cage, and very interesting art pieces hanging up all over. Weapons hanging off the walls and on ledges.

When they walk around the corner, two people are sword fighting. One is a man smoking a cigar, dressed in a black suit like Castiel’s. On his arm is a women dressed in a long, black dress. With long black hair. Dean can see the resemblance.

“Castiel, who is this with you?” asks the man as he stops his fencing.

“This is Dean from school. He's new here to town,” replies Cas. 

“Nice to meet you Dean. I'm Michael Addams, and this is my wonderful wife Hannah Addams,” says Mr. Addams. 

“Nice to meet you sir,” says Dean as he shakes his hand. “And nice to meet you ma'am.” He lifts her hand and kisses it lightly. He's learned how to have nice manners, and he's using them to show Cas’ parents he has them.

“Castiel, you better keep this one. He knows how to treat a lady. Or man,” says Mr. Addams as he slaps Dean on the back.

“Yes father. We are going to the mall to pick up my new suits, but first I must feed Cleopatra,” he says. Then he walks away to wherever his plants must be. He leaves Dean with his parents, but Dean doesn't mind. He can use this time to make a good impression.

“Where you sword fighting when we came in here?” asks Dean.

“Yes, great fun. Not as fun as knife throwing though. Can you throw knives?” asks Mr. Addams. 

“Yes sir, grew up learning from my old man.” Mr. Addams and Mrs. Addams share a knowing look, but Dean can't read it.

“Would you like to throw some while we wait for Castiel?” asks Mrs. Addams.

Dean nods, and they lead Dean into another room. There's weapons all over the place. Knives, swords, bows and arrows, chainsaws, dynamite. Crypts and a bed of nails. Dean's never been this close to dynamite before. 

“This is our playroom for the children. It's the best room to practice in,” says Mrs. Addams. This is the strangest play room Deans ever seen. Although, Dean’s never been in one. His parents decided they wouldn't make a room like that because they always changed houses.

“Here you go,” says Mr. Addams. He hands Dean a knife. It's long and sharp, and it feels good in Dean’s hands. He looks at the target and sees it on the other side of the room. 

Dean flips the knife once in his hands and catches it on the blade side, making sure not to cut himself. But he's done this so many times, he never does. And right as it lands in his hand, he throws it at the target. Just like always, it lands right in the middle on the bullseye with a thud. 

Dean turns around and sees Castiels parents standing there smiling at him. 

“You are very good,” says Mr. Addams. Dean blushes at the praise, but likes it. His dad never complimented him whenever he makes it into the bullseye. Just says that's how it should be and tells him to do it again. Dean can never make his father happy, even when he does exactly what he says.

“Thank you sir.” Mr. Addams picks up five knives and starts throwing them at the target. Each knife surrounds Dean’s knife in a perfect circle. Dean smiles at what he's done. Dean’s dad never joins him or Sammy when they're practicing. The only time was when he taught them when they were little.

“Very good darling,” says Mrs. Addams. Mr. Addams walks over to her and kisses her right on the lips. It's a very passionate kiss, and it makes Dean a little uncomfortable. But he can see how in love they are with each other.

Mrs. Addams breaks the kiss and says, “Michael, not now. Dean is right there.”

Mr. Addams turns towards him and smiles. “Sorry about that, you know how ladies make you go crazy.”

“Actually, it's the men,” says Dean. Castiel didn't seem upset or disturbed that he was gay, so Dean doubts his parents are too. Besides, it seems like Castiel likes guys too.

Dean was right. Michaels smiles even more and says, “Or the men.” Castiel’s parents turn towards each other and share another look. Dean still can't read it. Actually, Dean can't really read Cas sometimes either. Maybe it's their whole family.

Before Dean can say anything, there's a cough at the door. They all turn and see Castiel standing there. 

“Dean, I promised you I would show you my plants.”

Dean nods, “Yes, I want to see those poisonous beans we were talking about in class today.”

Castiel nods. “Of course.” He walks into the room and grabs Dean's hand. He starts to lead Dean out of the room. He turns back to see Cas’ parents smiling at them just before they exit the room. 

Cas leads them to another part of the house, and they end up in room with all black wall, no sunlight getting through. But inside is filled with different plants. They're all very different looking, but not in a bad way.

Cas pulls him to a plant with tiny beans hanging off of it. “These are the Castor beans. One of my many poisonous plants in here.”

Dean leans down and looks at the plants. The beans look like any other beans, and Dean wouldn't have even known these were poisonous. At least he has Castiel to tell him.

“Are these all your plants?” he asks. Dean looks around the room at everything. Taking in every detail. He doesn't know much about plants or poisons, but he'll learn for Cas. 

Castiel smiles and Dean can see that excitement light up in his eyes again. “Yes all mine. When I was 11, I decided to start my own collection of poisons. I already knew each kind, but wanted to grow my own. We had some seeds left over from when we grew some for a special meal, so I planted them. And now, this is what I have,” he says as he motions around the place. 

“That's really cool. I can see you really like doing this.”

Castiel nods his head. “Indeed. One moment.” Castiel walks over to a big rope hanging from the ceiling. He pulls it and a huge bell rings. It's really loud and Dean barely resists putting his hands over his ears. 

He hears footsteps walking up behind him, so he turns around. And Dean has to look up and up. There is a giant man standing right behind him. Dean can only describe him as Frankenstein. He takes a step back.

“You rang?” the big man asks. He voice is low and grumbly just like Cas’. 

Castiel comes over and stands next to Dean. “Yes Lurch. Would you please bring me Cleopatra's dinner?” Lurch grunts in acknowledgement and walks away.

Dean turns towards Cas and asks, “Who was that?” 

“That was our butler, Lurch.” Castiel starts walking towards some of his other plants and checks if they're ok. Dean follows him.

“Oh, I've never had butler. Always moved around to much or couldn’t afford one.”

“I see. Well, Lurch can be quite handy sometimes. But not as much as Thing.” Castiel walks over towards some roses and grabs a pair of scissors. He starts to cut off the rose petal tops and leaves. Dean's never seen a rose prepared like that before. 

“Thing?” Dean asks.

“Yes Thing. He's hard to describe, so I would have to show you him for you to understand. But I don't know where he is at the moment, maybe later,” replies Castiel. He keeps cutting the rose tops off and putting them in the jar. Dean just watches him cut, it's actually nice to look at. Cas looks so comfortable in his garden.

“That's ok.” Dean just watches Cas fix the roses and put them in the vase. When he's cut off all the tops, Cas picks out one stems and offers it to Dean.

“For me?” asks Dean. Castiel nods, so Dean takes the rose from him. He makes sure he's careful of the sharp thrones. He likes it, and is going to keep this in his room. Whenever he will see it, he will think of Cas.

“Thank you Cas.” Castiel smiles a little and looks down. Dean just kind of stares at Castiel as they wait in silence. Dean really wants to kiss him, but he doesn't know if Cas would like that yet. He looks so cute with his black messy hair, pale skin. Dean wonders if it's as soft as it looks.

There's a grunt and they both turn around to see Lurch with a plate of meat. Castiel walks over and thanks him, and starts to walk over towards another section in the room with the plate of meat. Dean follows him.

He walks over to a big plant that looks like a vine. But it has a mouth on the end like one of those fly eating plants. 

“What kind of plant is this?” 

“This is Cleopatra, she's an African strangler plant. My favorite out of my whole collection,” he replies. Just as he's saying that, the plant springs out and wraps around Dean’s neck. Dean can't breath as Cleopatra tightens its hold. 

Castiel frowns and grabs his plant. “Cleopatra no, you can't strangle everyone you meet. Wait till Balth gets home to strangle someone.” The plant lets go and Dean can breath again. When he catches his breath, he looks up to see Castiel holding and petting Cleopatra.

“Sorry Dean. She only does that to people she likes,” says Castiel.

“It's fine. I'm glad she likes me. What does she do to people she hates?” he asks.

“You don't want to know. Would you like to pet her?” 

Dean nods and starts to stroke the plant by Castiel hand. It feels like just a vine with leaves. It almost feels like the plant starts to vibrate, like a cat. Castiel stops petting and grabs the plate of meat. 

“Dean, you might want to stop stroking while she eats,” he says. Dean stops his petting and watches as Castiel takes a fork and stabs a piece of the meat.

“Is that burger meat?” he asks.

Castiel nods and put the meat in the mouth looking thing. Cleopatra starts to chew the meat. “Don't gulp Cleopatra, chew your food,” says Castiel as he pets the top of the plant.

When the plant swallows, Cas feeds her another piece of meat. “There, there,” whispers Cas. 

“Does she eat people?” he asks. Dean thinks it's an important question. He doesn't want a bite taken out of him, even if Cas says she likes him.

“No, humans give her heartburn.” 

“Oh, that's too bad?,” replies Dean. Dean hopes that's the right thing to say. A lot of everything he's saying is a guess if it's the right thing. He doesn't want to offend Cas and his plants. 

“Indeed. Ready to go shopping?” Cas puts down the plate, and Dean nods. He offers Cas his arm again, and Cas takes it. Dean can see a small smile, so Cas must like this as much as he does.

Dean is still lost in the house, so Cas guides them through it towards the front. When they make it to the living room, Castiel’s parents are there in a serious make out session. 

Castiel says, “Mother, Father, we are headed out now. I should be back later.”

His parents stop kissing. “Sure thing Castiel, make sure your home in time for dinner. We are having eye of newt,” says Mrs. Addams a little out of breath.

Castiel nods. “Baked or boiled?” 

“Boiled.” Castiel sighs at that, but nods. Dean has no idea what kind of food that is. It sounds weird, but everything is kind of weird around here. Just like Castiel’s lunch of alligator. Dean wonders if he would like this eye of newt, boiled. 

“Would you like to stay for dinner Dean?” asks Mrs. Addams. Dean looks over and sees Castiel looking at him expediently, with a little hope in his eye. Dean hates he's going to have to disappoint him.

“I will have to decline. It was my first day at school, so my parents will expect a family meal today,” he responds. Dean can see the disappointment, so he adds, “I would love to though, maybe another time.” Dean sees Cas’ eyes light up again.

“Of course, you are welcome here anytime. Not everyone can make Cas show him his poison collection. He likes to keep it a secret that he has something that can kill someone. Element of surprise,” says Mr. Addams. Cas blushes a little. 

“Come on Dean, we must be going,” says Cas. Dean nods as Castiel starts to lead him towards the door.

Mr. Addams stops his son and whispers something in his ear. Whatever it is makes Cas blush a deeper red. Cas nods to his father and keeps leading the both of them towards the door.

They wave goodbye and Dean leads Cas towards the car. He opens his door and closes it for him. The ride is mostly silent as Cas directs Dean to the store. Dean breaks the silence.

“I like your parents,” he says. And it's the truth. They seem a little strange, but just like Cas. It's not a really bad strange though. But they also seem very affectionate with each other. Dean's parents aren't that passionate with each other anymore. 

Dean wishes he will have that one day. Love that lasts that long. He thinks that while looking at Cas out of the corner of his eye.

“I think they like you too. They don't take everyone to the playroom,” he says.

“Interesting playroom.”

Castiel nods. “It's my favorite room in the house besides my darkroom.”

“Darkroom?” Dean pulls up to the mall, and finds a parking spot in the back so his baby won't get damaged.

“That's the room with my plants. It has to be dark in there most of the time for all of the poisons to grow,” says Cas.

“Oh.” Dean turns off the car and gets out. He runs around to the other side and opens Cas’ door. He offers Castiel his arm and he takes it. They start to walk towards the entrance. They enter and are instantly bombarded with loud noises and crowded stores. 

Castiel's arm tightens around Dean’s. He must not like crowded places, he doesn't seem like a people person. Dean puts a hand over his arm and squeezes it for reassurance.

Dean doesn't know what store Cas shops at, so he lets him lead them there. As they walk, Dean notices people staring at them just like at school.

“Why is everyone staring?” he whispers towards Cas. Castiel looks around them like he didn't even notice people were staring.

“They know my family. We Addams are well known around town. I don't want to brag, but we are the richest family in the state,” he whispers back to Dean.

Dean believes that's half of the reason why people are staring. He knows Castiel’s family is known as the freaks just because they are a little different. Dean doesn't mind the staring because he's use to it. Always being new always singles you out in a school.

Dean is shocked to learn that the Addams’ are the richest people in the state. He wonders what Cas’ father does for a living. Whatever it is, he wants to go into that business.

“That must be nice being so rich,” he says. 

Castiel nods. “It is useful for when I want to buy new dynamite caps.” Well that's not what Dean would use the money for, but ok.

Cas leads them to a store called Saks Fifth Avenue. It's a small store with suits hanging up all over the place. They look really expensive, but I guess Cas can afford them. Only one other person is in the store, and they are talking to the man behind the counter.

Dean feels a little out of place with his plaid shirt on and ripped jeans. But he just follows Cas up to the man behind the counter.

The man was in the middle of a conversation, but when he saw us, his eyes widen and he stops talking. His mouth hanging open. Must be Castiel’s scary reputation or something. 

Dean hears the other man ask, “Why have you stopped talking?” The guy behind the counter motions to us, and the guy turns around. The guy sees Castiel and stumbles backwards a few steps. It makes Dean smirk a little at the fact Cas can make grown men afraid of him. He can see Castiel out of the corner of his eye that he has a small smirk too.

“M-mr. Addams, sir, I didn't know you were c-coming in today,” says the guy behind the counter. 

“It was a spur of the moment. I'm here with my friend Dean,” says Castiel as he motions to Dean. Dean smiles a little at Cas calling him his friend. He wishes it was boyfriend.

“I'll see you later Jack,” says the other guy in the store. The guy practically sprints out the store. Well, at least they will have a private store now.

“So Mr. Addams, would you like to t-try on your usual outfits today? Or are you l-looking for something new, maybe a new color?” asks Jack.

Cas lets go of Dean's arm and crosses them over his chest. “Why would I change colors?” 

“Oh, y-yes. Black is just fine. We have some new styles you might like as w-well,” says Jack.

Castiel nods. “Very well. I would also like some styles for Dean. He's going to get some new suits today as well,” says Castiel. 

Dean whips his head around and faces Cas. He leans in and whispers in his ear, “Cas, I can't afford those.”

Castiel says, “It's ok Dean, I'll pay for them.” 

Dean looks at Castiel in disbelief. “I can't let you do that. You barely know me, not even my parents would buy me some suits. Besides, how will I ever pay you back?”

Cas just shakes his head. “I want to Dean, and you don't have to pay me back. It's a gift. Not many people talk to me or want to hang out with me, so I'm thanking you.”

“You don't have to thank me for that. I like your company, and I like you,” says Dean. Jack just stares at them with wide eyes and watches their conversation. Dean doesn't really like how he's hearing everything.

“I insist. Father said I should buy you some because he thinks you'll look good in them.” Castiel looks him up and down with a raised eyebrow. “I have to agree with him.”

Dean blushes a little. “Ok, if you insist.” It's also hard to say no to Cas, with his big blue eyes and serious impression.

Cas turns towards Jack. “You heard him. I’ll try on my usual and can you pick out some suits for him also?” 

Jack nods. “What color for Dean?” 

“Black,” answers both Dean and Cas. Dean said black because he knew that was what Cas was going to ask for. He also wonders if he looks any good in it like Castiel does.

Jack nods and walks away. Castiel grabs Dean’s arm and leads them to the back. There are a couple of doors and a couch. Must be the dressing room.

They wait till Jack comes back with a couple different suits. One stack for Cas and one for Dean. They go in separate dressing rooms and start to try on the suits. Dean tries on the first one and it fits him great. It's all black, but has a grey pea coat with a black tie.

Dean walks out the door and sees Castiel looking in the mirror with his on. “Looking good Cas,” he says.

Castiel turns around and looks over Dean. “You too Dean.” 

“Thanks Cas.” They walk back into their rooms and try on the rest of the clothes. Each one is all black and grey, and little white. Dean likes them all and they fit wonderfully. He can't wait to wear these to school, or what his parents think.

They exit and he tells Cas they all fit great. They walk back to the front of the store to buy them. 

“Will this be all?” asks Jack as he starts to bag the suits in different bags.

“Yes, thank-,” starts Cas. But he stops when he sees something on the other side of the store. Dean follows his line of vision and sees an all black trench coat hanging on a manakin. 

Cas walks over to it and says, “I would like this too.” Jack nods and gets it off the manakin. It actually looks like it would suit Castiel well. Very him. Dean can't wait to see him in it.

Jack finishes packing up the rest of the stuff. And hands them the bags. Before Cas can grab them, Dean does so he can hold them for Cas. Castiel smiles and grabs Dean's arm. 

They start to leave the store together. “Don't we have to pay?” Dean asks.

“We do, but I have a tab because I get most of my suits here. So does my brother and father,” he says. Everyone is staring at them again, but it doesn't bother Dean.

“Well, thank you for these. I can't wait to wear these to school.” They head outside and go to the car in the back.

“As I am. You looked amazing in them. And you are welcome Dean.” Dean puts the bags in the back seat, then he opens the door for Castiel. Once he's in the car, he starts to drive them back to Cas’ house having memorized the way.

His hand rests in the middle of the seat, and when he feels someone grab his hand, he looks over to see Cas holding his hand. He looks a little nervous, so Dean links their fingers and raises Cas’ hand to give it a kiss. 

His skin is really soft, different than his own calloused fingers. And his skin tastes… sweet, but I little salty. Dean wants to kiss more of him.

They drive in silence with their hands linked together. When they pull up to Cas’ house, Dean gets out and goes to open his door again. He offers Cas his hand to help him, and Castiel blushes a little, but Dean can tell he likes it. Dean likes doing this for him.

He's never done this for anyone. He's never had a boyfriend or anything, so he's kind of guessing what to do. But it seems like Cas likes this stuff. He must be doing something right. But Castiel isn't his boyfriend. Not yet anyway. Hopefully soon. 

Dean grabs Castiel's bags and hands them to him. They stand there staring at each other, Dean holding Cas’ hands.

“I had a great time today,” he says.

“Me too. I like your company,” says Castiel. 

“I like yours too. Thank you for the clothes again. Really. I feel like I should be buying you stuff or something,” he says.

Castiel smiles a small smile again. “You're welcome. Maybe one day you can buy me something, but for now I'm fine.”

“Do you want to go on a date with me Friday night?” blurts out Dean. 

Castiel looks a little taken back by what he says, but then blushes. “I would love to Dean.” 

Dean smiles. “Awesome. I'll pick you up here at 6?” 

“That should be fine. I can't wait till then,” says Castiel. Dean can't wait either. He really wishes Friday will come soon. Today's Wednesday, so they have two days.

“Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school right?” he asks.

Castiel nods. “Of course. Would you like me to bring you some eye of newt for lunch for you to try because you can't stay for dinner?” 

It's Dean's turn to nod. “I would love that. I've never tried that, so it should be interesting.” 

“It's very good, but baked is better in my opinion than boiled. I would love to chat, but I must go now. I don't want to miss the food.” 

“Of course. I'll see you later?” questions Dean.

“Yes. Good bye Dean.” Dean makes the decision suddenly and he leans in to kiss Cas. His lips were just too tempting. Dean almost moans when Cas kisses him back. His lips are soft and full like he thought, and a little chapped. He's addicted.

But Cas pulls back. “I must go.” Dean nods, but leans in the place a chaste kiss on his lips. “Goodbye Cas,” says Dean. They reluctantly let go of their hands and part.

Dean watches Castiel walk up to his house. Before Cas goes in, he turns around and waves to Dean. Dean waves back, then he gets in the car.

They whole ride he is practically jumping out of his seat. He is so happy that Cas kissed him and said yes to a date. He loves hanging out with him, and he's really hot.

It makes him mad people call him a freak when they don't even know him. Yeah Cas is a little different, but that makes him special. Dean wants to kiss him again and again. And buy him gifts and praise him. Dean decides he needs to get a job soon.

When he gets home, he sits in his car to think a little. There is just something about Cas that makes Dean go crazy. He can't get him out of his head. Dean actually wants to go back to school now to see him.

But first, family dinner. He grabs his new outfits that he really loves. Who knew he would look so good in all black. He loves wearing them too. Dean's going to make it up to Cas through the date, and hopefully many more in the future.

Just thinking of him makes a small smile crawl up on his face and his heart flutter. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He can't pop a boner in front of his parents at dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think!!


	3. Family troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! For this fic and my others I'm not going to be able to write as much because school is about to start. I'll try though!

When Dean was walking up to his house, he could help but compare it to Cas’ house. He knows his family is definitely nowhere as rich as his family. Not even on the same scale. It makes him a little jealous, but he knows it's what his family has. And at least they have a house.

He's just worried to how his parents will react to his new outfits. They will know he didn't buy them, so then they will make him repay Cas. But it will be hard to show them that Cas won't take his money.

For now, he'll keep them a secret. Dean wants a nice family dinner, and not any fighting. He will show them tomorrow when he dresses for school.

When he walks in the house, he can smell food cooking. It smells delicious. 

“Dean, is that you?” he hears his mother calling. 

“Yeah, I'll be down in a second.” Dean runs up the stairs and into his room. He has to hide the bags of clothes in his closet because he knows his parents would recognize the bag if they walked into his room. He knows he needs to hang them up so they don't wrinkle, but he'll do that after dinner so he has more time.

Dean still has his rose, or rose stem, that Cas gave him, so he puts it in a cup on his desk. He doesn't know if rose stems need water because no petals are on it. But he adds water to it anyway. He'll get a better vase for it later. Dean smiles when he looks at it.

Before he goes downstairs, he checks in on Sammy’s room. But he's not in there, must already be at the table. He runs downstairs and into the kitchen. Dean looks over and sees his whole family already sitting at the table waiting for him.

“Sorry guys. Had to drop off my stuff,” he calls to them as he grabs a plate. They're having just spaghetti and meatballs. It's such a simple meal compared to what Cas sounds like he's having.

As he walks to the table, he sits on his side. His parents sit on the ends facing each other, and Sam faces him. 

“What stuff? You don't do your homework, so it wasn't school stuff,” says Sam. Dean just glares at him. It's true, he doesn't really do his work. He does, but not very well.

“Oh hush. Let's say grace,” says Mary. They put their hands together and John, Dean’s father, starts to say grace, but Dean doesn't listen. Everyone's eyes are closed besides his.

Dean's never really believed in angels or God. He believes there is an afterlife, but not heaven. Or at least not for him. He does believe there is a hell though. Maybe that's where he's going if he doesn't believe in heaven. 

He's interrupted from his thoughts when his dad says Amen. He mumbles it with the rest of his family to make it seem like he was listening. They all dig into their meals and don't talk for a little while.

Deans mom breaks the silence. “So boys, how was your first day of your new school?” 

Sam goes first. “Great! Everyone was really friendly and a lot of people asked me to join their lunch table. We also started reading a new book that's really interesting so far,” he says. Well, that is completely different from how Dean’s day went.

“Nerd,” he mumbles when Sam mentions starting a new book. The look he gets back is one of his famous bitch faces. Dean just smirks.

“That sounds great Sam. I'm glad you're liking the school,” says John. Of course Dean’s dad is going to be happy for Sam. He always is. Whatever Dean will say will not impress him.

He’ll say he needs to work harder in school, or make more friends. But Dean is happy for Sammy.

“What about you Dean? Sounds like you made a new friend since you were late today,” says his mom.

“Ok I guess. Yeah I made a new friend. He's awesome, and I actually have a date with him on Friday,” he replies. His parents know he's gay, and his mom and brother are accepting. But his dad didn't like it at first, but he came around. Dean can see his dad's jaw clench. 

His mom smiles though. “What's this young man's name?” she asks.

“His name is Castiel, and we have two class together and lunch. He knows all about plants and has his own garden. He's really cool.” Dean decides not to mention Cas’ last name just yet because he's not sure if his parents know their family reputation.

“He sounds lovely. Interesting name,” she replies. Dean nods. Sam looks like he's thinking of something, and his dad still has his jaw clenched. He has a blank face on, but Dean knows he's mad.

“Wait, Castiel? As in Castiel Addams. His brother Balthazar is in my grade. He's weird,” says Sam. Dean glares at his brother for bringing up Cas’ family. 

“The Addams? You mean the scariest, weirdest, richest family in the state?” asks his dad.

Dean nods. “Yeah, that's him. But he's not scary or weird. Not to me at least. He's just different, and I really like him. We have a lot in common,” replies Dean. He hates having to defend the guy he likes against his family. He will defend Cas always, but he just wishes his family would accept him.

“You're really dating one of the Addams’s kids?” growls his dad. Dean can tell he is barely holding in yelling.

“Yes, and Cas is amazing. And I met his family today and they were cool too,” says Dean back.

“Dean, you can't date one of those… those freaks. It would ruin your reputation at school and around the city,” yells his dad. Dean gritted his teeth when his dad called Cas a freak.

“To late. Came out to school today because some jocks were threatening my reputation too, and it turns out this school is homophobic,” Dean says.

“Good,” mumbles his dad. Dean clenches his fist at that. 

“John!” yells his mom.

“You know I don't care that Dean’s gay anymore, but for him to being dating one of the Addams’ kids is crazy,” says his dad.

“I can date whoever I want. And if that's Cas, then I'm dating him. His family was a lot nicer to me than you are being right now,” yells Dean. 

“Dean, honey, please calm down. We can't stop you, but are you sure Castiel is the right guy? Those Addams’ have a reputation for being a little… eccentric around town,” says his mom.

“More like crazy, weird freaks,” yells his dad. 

Dean stands up suddenly. He can feel his face is red with anger and his fists are clenched. “They are not freaks. Or crazy, or weird. A little different, but that makes Cas special. And if you're going to call them that, than you can just call me one too. You can't stop me from dating him or liking him.”

“We can try,” mumbles his dad. That's the last straw from Dean. He grabs his plate and brings it to the kitchen. Dean doesn't even excuse himself. Before he goes, he can see Sam’s apologetic face, but Dean ignores it.

He storms up stairs and locks himself in his room. Dean is so mad at his parents right now. For calling Cas and his family those things. Why can't they just be accepting of who he likes. 

Dean wants to punch something. 

But he controls himself. He takes deep breathes till he calms down a little. Dean goes to sit on his bed, and just sits.

He then remembers the suits he needs to hang up. Dean goes to his closet and pulls out the bags and some hangers. He pulls out each set, four in total. He smiles to himself when he looks at them. They remind him so much of Cas. Either because he bought them with him, or because of the color.

Dean can't wait to wear them. He starts to hang out the suits, pea coats, ties, and pants on hangers. He knows he's going to have to wash them himself, or pay to get them dry cleaned. But he doesn't mind.

He hangs up three of the suits, and lays out the one he's going to wear tomorrow on his desk. It's one that's all black, with a grey tie. Dean decides the only shoes that will work with the outfit are his dress shoes he use to wear only for nice occasions. But they are comfortable and will work fine.

Dean goes to get ready for bed even though it's early. Once he's finished, he goes to lay down and think. 

Dean knows he's going to have a hard time at school tomorrow. You don't really wear suits to school, besides Cas. He will be called a freak and probably other stuff. But he won't care, or give any of those people the satisfaction to know they got to him.

He will also have Cas. Maybe he should just use Castiel’s way of keeping a blank face. He seems to ignore all of the mean comments and pretend the people aren't there. That's what he'll do. And if anyone tries to do anything, Dean knows how to protect himself. At least one good thing will come out of his dad making him learn how to fight.

Dean also can't wait to see Cas in his new coat he got today. He bets he will look so amazing in it. It seemed like it would suit him well. Now Dean can't help but think of the kiss.

Castiel's soft, but chapped lips moving with his. It was quick, but still amazing. He's craving Cas’ lips against his again. It's like he's addicted. Wanting to kiss every inch of his pale, sweet skin. Dean wonders if Cas would mind if he kissed him at school.

There's a knock at his door. “I don't want to talk,” he calls out. 

“It's me,” says Sammy. Dean sighs and gets up to unlock the door. Once he does, he goes back to his bed.

“Thank you,” says Sam. Dean just grunts, not really wanting to hear whatever lecture Sam is going to give him.

Sam goes to sit at the end of his bed. “I'm sorry about tonight. I can see why you didn't mention Castiel’s last name when you brought him up. I'm sorry I did that.” Well that wasn't what Dean was expecting.

“It's fine. I know Cas’ family has a reputation around the city, but he's actually really cool and nice.”

“I haven't meet him yet, but if you say he is, then I bet he is. I just wanted to let you know I don't discourage or hate you for date Cas. If you like him, then it's ok with me,” he says.

Dean smiles. “Thanks Sammy. That means a lot to me. But I wish mom and dad saw it that way.”

Sam frowns and nods his head in agreement. “Same, but you know how stubborn dad is.”

Dean sighs. “I know, don't remind me.”

Sam smiles again. “Well, it seems like you really like this Castiel. He seems cool, maybe I can meet him soon. And besides, his brother Balthazar wasn't to bad. Just… different,” he says. Dean smiles when Sam doesn't call him a freak. 

“Yeah, I really like him. I've never felt this way about someone so fast. And Castiel calls his brother a pest. It seems like I should meet this Balthazar to see how he really is.”

Sam laughs. “He is a little annoying. Flirts with everyone even though nobody will respond to it, or talk to him. I kind of feel bad for him. Cas too.” He ends his statement with a frown again.

“Me too. But they are actually a pretty cool family,” he says. Dean nudges Sam’s shoulder. “You leave. I'm tired and this is getting to close to being a chick flick moment.”

Sam laughs. “Ok, I'm going. Goodnight Dean.” Dean hugs him, “Goodnight Sammy.”

Sam leaves his room and Dean turns off the light. He lays down and tries to go to sleep. Today's been a pretty interesting day. But he can't wait to see Cas tomorrow at school.

Dean falls asleep thinking of blue eyes and pale, soft skin.

 

~*~

When Dean walks up from his alarm clock, he immediately runs out of bed. After he takes a shower, Dean gets on his suit that Cas bought him. 

He puts it on and looks in the mirror. Dean thinks he actually looks pretty good. He likes wearing it, and it fits him perfectly. The shoes luckily still fit, so once he's got everything on, he fixes his hair. Dean always takes product and makes it stick up in the front. It looks terrible if he wears it flat.

Dean is contemplating sneaking out of the house this morning. His parents did not react the way he wanted them to, so he doubts they will like the suit. But he needs breakfast, his lunch, and to take Sammy to school. He will just ignore their questions for now and eat in silence.

Dean grabs his backpack and starts to head downstairs. He can smell breakfast already cooking, and he can hear his family talking. Dean hopes this won't go to terrible.

Dean walks into the kitchen with his head high. His whole family stops speaking mid sentence, and it makes him want to smirk a little, but he keeps a straight face.

He starts to make his lunch, the whole time his family is silent. He can feel their stares on him, but he just ignores it. 

“Dean, do you have something to tell us?” asks his mom. Dean turns around and looks at them. They are all staring at him with their mouths open. Dean decides to play dumb, so he shakes his head and then turns back to his lunch.

After he finishes his lunch, he grabs a plate of breakfast, but doesn't go to sit with his family. He is still mad at them for last night. Dean just eats while standing in the kitchen. He makes sure not to spill anything on his new suit.

“Where did you get that?” asks his dad.

Dean is still pretending to act dumb to make them angry. They are already mad at him so why not have a little fun. “Get what?” 

“You know what I mean,” John says. His dad looks angry, his mom looks a little mad yet confused, and Sam just looks at him in surprise. 

Dean looks down at his dashing suit and then back up at his parents. “Oh this? I friend got me it. Doesn't it look great?” he says.

“I think you look cool,” says Sammy with a smile. 

Dean smiles back at him. “Thanks Sammy.” At least he will have his little brother to always have his back. Man does Dean love that kid.

“Was this friend Castiel Addams?” asks his mom.

Dean nods. “Yeah, and he also got me three others.” Dean knows there is no point in lying about who it was. It was pretty easy to guess who it was. 

“You must returns those immediately. We can't afford those, no way will we be able to pay them back. And I do not want to owe those Addams anything,” yells his dad. “I don't want to find out what they would have in mind,” he mumbles then.

“Don't worry. I already tried to tell Cas that, but he refused that I pay him back. So I'm going to make it up to him at our date,” he responds. Dean puts his dirty plate in the sink and grabs his backpack.

“You're still going on that date?” asks his mom. 

Dean nods. “Of course, I can't wait till tomorrow! Come on Sammy, we have to leave for school.”

Sam nods and puts his dish in the sink too. He grabs his stuff and they both head out to the car. They leave their parents who are stuck in silence. It makes Dean smirk this time.

They get in the car and Dean starts to drive towards Sammy’s school first. They sit in silence till Sam breaks it. 

“I really do think you look great,” he says.

Dean looks over at him quickly and smiles. “Thanks. I really like it, I look amazing in it too.”

Sam laughs. “I would go that far.” Dean punches him in the arm, but not to hard. 

“Hey, jerk!” Sam says.

“Bitch,” he responds almost automatically. 

They laugh a little, and then Sam asks, “So what are you going to do for the date you and Cas have?” Dean just shrugs. He doesn't really know yet, but he knows he wants it to be great. Definitely dinner, but he doesn't know where yet. He was thinking a movie after, but Cas doesn't seem like the person to like movies. Maybe horror ones? 

He'll figure it out later. Dean drops Sam off at his school and they say goodbye. Dean then drives to his school, he can't wait to see Cas. He parks in the back and turns off the car.

Dean takes a deep breath and reminds himself how bad this might go. He knows he will be called a freak and stuff because he's wearing a suit like Cas, but it will be fine. If Cas can do it and ignore the haters, than he can too. Besides, he can't disappoint Cas by not wearing it, and he likes it too.

Dean gets out the car and makes the walk to the doors. He can already feel people's eyes on him, but he just stares straight ahead. Is not that hard to pretend they are not there. He's spent most of his life avoiding people because he didn't want to get too close to them. 

Dean walks to his locker before going to his class. He keeps an eye out for Cas, but he doesn't see him. Must be in the room already. He grabs the stuff he needs and drops off his lunch, then heads to his classroom. 

He starts to walk the hallways, and everyone is pointing and whispering about him. He just keeps walking with a blank face. Everyone just kind of parts the hallways for him just like they did with Cas. He wishes Cas was on his arm with him, but just needs to hurry to the class to see him.

“Freak,” someone yells towards him. Dean doesn't even flinch. He doesn't give that person the satisfaction. He knew this was going to happen, but he doesn't care.

He finally makes it to his first hour and sees Cas sitting in his seat. He can see that Cas is wearing his black trench coat, and Dean was right, he looks so hot in it. Dean is conflicted because he wants him to wear it forever, but at the same time Dean wants to take off all his clothes. 

He takes a deep breath to calm down. He can feel himself getting hard just thinking about him. Once he's fine, he walks over to Cas.

“You look really hot in your new coat,” he says.

Cas blushes a little, but doesn't look away. “Hello Dean, and thank you.” He looks over Dean and smirks. “You look fantastic too.”

“Thanks Cas.” Dean sits on top of a desk by Cas so he can talk to him. They still have a few minutes before the bell rings. Dean looks over Cas and can see he's wearing a black button down shirt, with black dress pants, and a grey pea coat over his button down. He looks really good.

“So I was wondering if you want to walk with me to second hour because we have it together?” he asks. He really wants to walk with Cas, he likes having Cas on his arm. It makes him feel special that he gets to have Cas on his arm and show him off.

Cas smiles a little. Dean loves it whenever he can make Cas smile. “Of course Dean. I wouldn't have it any other way.” 

“Awesome,” he says. “Would you like to hang out after school again today?” Dean asked nervously.

Cas looks like he's thinking for a second before he answers, “I would love to, but I must do homework before we can do anything else.”

“Sure, I probably have to do mine too,” he says. 

“You can come over again. I have a great spot to focus on homework. Could you drive us back to my house?” Cas asks.

“Absolutely! I can't wait till then,” he says. Dean hopes off the desk and kisses Cas. He was nervous that Castiel wouldn't like it, and when he didn't respond at first he almost pulled away. But then Cas starts kissing him back. It's just slow and sweet because they are still in class. Dean loves Cas’ lips on his.

The bells rings and interrupts their kiss. Dean groans in frustration, but whispers, “Bye. I'll see you after class.” He kisses him one more time quickly before rushing over to his seat.

Charlie is sitting in hers and is staring at him weirdly. Dean just ignores her and takes his seat. Just then does the teacher walk into the class and starts the lesson. 

Dean doesn't pay attention again because all he can think about is Cas’ lips. But Charlie whispers over to him, “Why are you kissing Castiel? And what are you wearing?”

Dean just rolls his eyes. “I'm kissing him because I like him and I'm wearing a suit.”

“Well duh, but why?” she asks.

“Because I like it,” he responds. The teacher sushes them so they don't talk again. Dean tries to pay attention so he knows what to do for his homework. He doesn't want Cas to think he is dumb.

When the bell rings, he sighs in relief. He packs up his stuff and walks over to Cas. He is waiting for him, so when he gets to Castiel, he offers him his arm. “Ready?” 

Cas takes it with a grateful smile and nods. Dean guides them out of the room and into the crowded hallways. Again everyone parts for them, but continue to point and stare. Dean looks at Cas and sees him staring straight ahead. He looks so gorgeous.

Dean knows they must look like something interesting. The two freaks of the school, wearing all black suits and coats, holding arms walking down the hallway. Dean thinks they look awesome though, and he doesn't care what other people will think.

Some dude walks up to them wearing a letterman jacket. Dean can barely resist rolling his eyes. 

“Everyone this you guys are scary freaks. You shouldn't be allowed to walk down these hallways,” the guys says.

Before Dean can retort back, Cas calmly says, “Thank you for that compliment, but I don't like flattery. I'm already dating someone,” he says as he motions towards Dean. “Also we are not walking down these halls, we are owning them. Everyone seems to part and make room just for us. It's quite helpful. Now excuse us, we are going to be late to class.” 

And just like that, the jock steps aside with a mixture of anger, embarrassment, and shock on his face. Dean smirks at him as they pass him. Everyone just stares at them, like they are afraid to say anything.

Dean leans down and whispers in Cas’ ear, “That was awesome.” 

Cas blushes a little and says, “Thank you.” Dean kisses his pale cheek as they keep walking. Castiel face feels is soft, and Dean so badly wants to kiss more of him. But he doesn’t this time. 

When they make it into the room, class is about to start. Dean kisses Castiel on the lips quickly before saying, “Bye, can I walk you to your next class?” He says it against Cas’ lips, their foreheads touching. 

“Yes, and have a nice class Dean,” he says against Dean’s lips.

Dean kisses him one more time before they reluctant part. Dean walks over to his desk by the window. He hates how far away they are from each other. Dean barely listens to the lesson. 

When the lesson ends, he takes Cas’ arm and has Cas guide them to his next hour. Again everyone parts for them, but no one says anything. They might have heard what happened last passing period. Dean wouldn't be surprised how quickly gossip spreads.

Dean says goodbye to Cas and kisses him. He loves these kisses. Each time is like sparks going off, and like its the first time each time. He is seriously addicted. 

Dean then walks quickly to his third hour. He stands up tall to show off his new suit. He really likes wearing it. It reminds him of Cas. He wishes Cas was on his arm as he walks, but at least he gets to see him at lunch.

Dean spends the rest of his classes till lunch planning on their date tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and comment what you think! Thanks for reading!


	4. Passionate Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long for a update. School started and I'm writing other fics. But I'll try to write soon!! Enjoy!
> 
> Also, for any Heaven in a Mug fans, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been really busy. But keep checking for a update because that is the next fic I am going to update! Thanks for your patience!

When Dean entered the lunchroom, he headed straight for the table Cas is sitting at. Cas looks up and sees Dean coming towards him. Dean smiles at him, and leans down to kiss him on the lips. “Hey Cas,” says Dean.

“Hello Dean,” he says. Dean takes his seat right next to Cas. He wants to be closer to him than across the table. 

“How were your other classes?” asks Cas. 

Dean takes out his sandwich and answers, “They were fine, nothing happened really. You?” 

Cas takes a bite of his food. “About the same. Oh Dean, I brought you some eye of newt, remember?” asks Cas.

Dean nods excitedly. “Yeah, can I try some? And aren't newts those replitaly iguana things?” 

Cas opens his black lunch bag and pulls out a ceramic container. Deans notices Cas eats on an actual plate instead of a plastic one or cardboard one. It makes him look all fancy, but I guess he kind of is. Dean feels dull compared to him with his PB&J. 

“Of course. That's why I brought it. I won't eat it for leftovers because I like baked better,” he says as he puts some of the food on a plastic bag of Dean’s. The eye of newt looks like white fish eggs. There's a couple on the bag, and they are pretty small.

“Are you sure they aren't poisonous? I thought I read somewhere Newts can be poisonous,” he ask. Dean wants to try this, but he doesn't want to die.

“They are, very poisonous. But when we boil or bake them, it burns most of the poison right out,” he says. He takes a little of the eyes and pops them in his mouth. Dean can't but follow the movement to his perfect lips. And watch how his Adam's apple bobs when he swallows. Then when he slowly licks with his pink tongue.

Dean looks up into his eyes and can see he's doing this on purpose. Cas smirks, so Dean leans in to kiss that smirk off his face. He brings his hand up to the side of Cas’ face and waist, while Cas brings his hands around Dean’s shoulders. The angle is a little awkward, but it's still amazing.

Again, Cas’ lips are so soft. Dean, completely forgetting where they are, moves his tongue against the bottom of Cas’ lip. He opens up for him easily. When their tongues meet, Dean can't help the moan.

He can taste something a little salty, must be the eye of newt. But he can also taste the pure flavor of Cas. It's sweet, just like his skin is. Does everything of Cas taste this good? Dean wants to find out.

Their tongues moved together, slowly tracing the others mouth. Cas’ hands tighten on Dean’s arms. Dean could do this forever. This wonderful, wonderful kissing with Cas. If he were to die right now, he would be happy.

Both Dean and Cas were snapped out of kissing by something hitting their table. Dean groaned in frustration, and turned to growl at whoever dared interrupt their amazing make out.

But the growl got stuck in his throat when he saw an angry teacher glaring down at them. Dean just smiles up at her. He's still a little out of it, and his breath is heavy when he asks, “Yes?” One of his hands is still on the side of Cas’ face, so he can feel his face change to a smirk. 

“Mr. Winchester, you do realize how inappropriate you were being?” the teacher asks. 

“I was just kissing my boyfriend here,” he says. He realized he said boyfriend, and he and Cas haven't really talked about that. They haven't even been on a official date yet, and have known each other for a day. But Dean doesn't care. 

He looks over at Cas carefully, but he sees him with a shy smile. Dean knows he said the right thing. Dean gives Cas a smile back, then turns back to the teacher who looks even angrier than before. Deans so happy right now that Cas is officially his boyfriend, he doesn't care what happens. Dean wants to keep kissing Cas to celebrate, but he knows that he could get in a lot more trouble than he already is.

“I understand that, but you can not do it so… passionately like that during school,” she says.

“Why not?” he says. Dean moves both of his hands around Cas's’ waist, so he's hugging him possessively by the side. Cas moves his hands so one arm is around his waist and the other on top of Dean’s hand. 

“Because, it is against the rules,” she growls. By now, almost half of the lunch room has stopped eat and are now listening in to what's happening.

“I don't understand what's wrong with this,” says Cas. “My parents kiss all the time. Should I ask them why I'm not aloud to kiss my boyfriend?” 

The teacher stares at him in shock. Dean knows now that they won't get in trouble, as long as they don't do that much again in school. Or at least so they don't get caught. Cas has got these teachers wrapped around his finger practically. Almost the whole town. Everyone is so scared of rich, weird family of the Addams’. It's kind of funny.

“Mr. Addams, that should not be necessary. I don't think we need to bring your parents into this,” she says. She looks between us then says, “Just don't show that much... tongue in the cafeteria or classes again. Ok?” She then turns around and walks away. Dean smiles as he watches her retreating form.

Dean turns back around to look at Cas, and Cas is already staring at him with his gorgeous blue eyes. Dean squeezes his waist and leans in for a small kiss. When he leans back, he rests his forehead on Cas’. 

“You are amazing,” he says. Cas leans in to kiss him again. “You are as well,” Cas says. 

Dean laughs. “Did I mention how hot you are in that coat?” 

Dean can feel Cas’ face heat up. “You did. Did I mention how hot you look in your suit?” 

Dean smirks. “Maybe. I do look pretty good if I must say so myself.” 

Cas hums in agreement. “Indeed,” he whispers. They lean in together to kiss one more time before separating to eat. Dean wants so badly to take off all of Cas’ clothes right now and see all of his hidden pale skin. And more.

But he won't. Not just because they are at school. Or he doesn't want anyone else here to see Cas naked but him. It's because he wants to slow this down a little. This is the first boyfriend he's ever had. And Dean likes Cas so much more than just physical.

He will wait till after the first date or so. Be a gentlemen. But that doesn't mean that maybe tonight when they study they can't have a heavy make out session.

Once they part to eat, Dean keeps one hand on Cas’ lower thigh, and it seems like Cas likes it. Dean stares down at the possibly poisonous eye of newt.

“You're not scared are you?” asks Cas when he catches Dean staring at the food. 

Dean huffs. “No.” If Cas ate it and he's fine, then he’ll be fine. He picks up some of the eyes in his hand and pops them into his mouth.

They are a lot different than what he thought. Definitely not bad. They are salty, and a little soft. Like salty peas.

“Hmm, it's good. Very salty and squishy,” he says. 

“That's why I like baked better. They are more crunchy, but my mouth prefers boiled more. But I'm glad you like it. I wonder how you've never had that dish before?” he says.

Dean thinks about it for a minute then answers, “We usually eat pretty simple meals in our family. But maybe I should ask my parents why.”

Castiel nods his head. They talk about what's going on in their classes right now, and more about each other as they eat. Soon the bell rings, and it didn't leave Dean much time to eat. But that's ok, he liked kissing Cas way better. 

They throw away their trash, and then Dean offers Castiel his arm. They walk through the hallways to each of their lockers and then Dean escorts Cas to his class.

At the door, Dean kissed Cas quickly and says, “I'll meet you by your locker again after school. Ok?” 

Castiel nods. “That's fine. Goodbye Dean.” 

“Bye Cas,” he says. Cas leans up to kiss Dean one more time before walking into his classroom. They both are addicted to each other's touch and kisses and can't get enough. Dean has never felt this connected with someone so fast. But it feels amazing.

Every second longer Dean spends with Castiel just shows Dean how much more perfect he really is. He can't wait to learn more about him. More about his favorite hobbies like his poisonous plants and weapons. He can't wait.

Dean thinks this with a smile as he heads to his next class.

 

~*~

 

“Hey Cas,” says Dean as he walks up to Cas’ locker. It was the end of the day, so Dean was going to get Castiel before they walk out the his car. 

Cas turns to look at Dean. “Hello Dean. Ready to go?” 

Dean nods and offers Cas his arm. Castiel takes it and they start to walk down the hallway towards Dean’s car. Dean can’t wait to go back to Cas’ house to work on homework. He really liked the environment of it. He also wants to see his place he likes to work at. 

They walk to the car and Dean of course opens Castiel’s door for him. Cas thanks him, then Dean gets in the car and drives. 

“We have to go to my brothers school to pick him up and drop him off at my house before we can go to ours. That's ok right?” asks Dean. 

Castiel nods. “Of course. I can’t wait to meet your brother,” he says.

Dean smiles at him. “Yeah, me too. I bet you will like him.” He looks over at him and sees Cas staring at him. His bright blue eyes, standing out against his black hair and clothes, pale beautiful skin. 

Dean reaches his hand over and puts it back on Cas’ leg. Cas smirks a little at him, and Dean just looks back at the road. He loves putting his hand on his leg, or holding his arm. He never thought himself as the possessive boyfriend. But he kind of is. He likes being able to show Castiel off. And for everyone to know Castiel is his boyfriend. 

Maybe it because this is his first official boyfriend. But he knows it's just because it is Cas. He really really likes Castiel. Even though it's only been like a day, it’s been amazing. But by the way Castiel is smiling a little, he likes it too.

Dean pulls up to the middle school, and he sees Sammy waiting outside. He stops the car and Sam gets in the car. 

“Hey Sammy,” he says as he pulls out the parking lot. 

“Hey Dean. This must be Cas,” he says. 

Dean nods. “Right. Cas, this is my brother Sam. Sam, this is Cas.”

“Nice to meet you Sam,” says Castiel.

“You too. Dean has told me so much about you already and-” “Sam!” interrupts Dean. 

“Whatever Dean,” says Sammy. Dean rolls his eyes at him, then looks at Cas. He can see him smirking a little, so he wasn’t disturbed by what he said. Thank Gosh. 

Dean still has his hand on Cas leg, and he can see Sam looking at it a little out of the corner of his eye. He keeps it on though because he doesn’t want to hurt Cas or something. If Sam’s not saying anything, then it's ok.

They drive to Dean’s house in silence. And when they get there, Sam grabs his stuff and opens his door. 

“Hey Sammy, remember Mom and Dad?” he asks. They share a silent communication, and realization passes over Sam’s face. Sam nods and says goodbye. He pulls out of the driveway and off to Cas’ house.

He knows his parents know that they realize Dean is probably hanging out with Cas. But he doesn't want another fight like last night to happen again, so he doesn’t want to mention it just yet. 

It is not that he's embarrassed by Cas or anything. But he doesn't want his parents to fight with him or Sam for some reason. His family is the most important thing in the world to him, and he hates when something comes between them. But honestly, Cas is worth it.

Dean pulls up in front of Cas’ house and gets out to open Castiel’s door. He thanks him as they walk to the house. 

“I liked your brother. He is nice,” Cas says. 

Dean nods. “Yeah, he’s pretty cool. Love the little guy.” 

Arm in arm, Cas opens the door. It looks exactly like it did yesterday. The crazy decorations, all black interior. So Cas. So the Addams’.

Instead of Cas leading us to where they were last time, he leads them up some stairs into a hallway. 

“Cas, don’t you need to feed Cleopatra?” Dean asks as they walk down a long hallway. 

Castiel shakes his head. “I fed her this morning, so I can feed her later tonight. Come this way, we are almost to my room. I need to pick up a text book before we can go study.”

Dean nods his head and lets Castiel lead him to his room. He wonders what it will look like. Dean has a pretty vivid picture of what he thinks it will look like. From what he's seen of Cas’ family and him, he is guessing it's going to be black. 

Castiel finally stops in front of a door and slowly opens it up. They let go of arms so they can both fit through the frame. 

Dean was mostly right about his room. It was definitely dark. The walls were a dark gray, a dark navy ceiling. There were black curtains covering up a window. In the corner was a bookcase full of books and boxes full of different things. Weapons and knives hung from the walls. As well as pictures of different plants. And on the other side of the room was a dark brown desk with papers and textbooks. 

But the thing that was biggest in the room was his bed. It was a queen size bed with black, silk sheets, and a brown frame. It was sitting up against the wall in the middle of the room. Dean couldn’t help but think of some dirty thoughts as he looked at the amazing bed. 

But not today, but maybe sometime in the future they could put that bed to good use. 

Dean watched as Castiel walked over to the desk to grab a textbook off the top and put it in his backpack. 

“I like your room,” he says. 

Castiel walks back over to him and smirks. “Thanks, the bed is the most comfy. I love the silk feeling on my skin.”

Dean chokes at that and can’t help think again to him and Cas falling onto the bed. Castiel underneath him, while Dean kisses him silly. Their hands roaming over each other… Woah, he needs to stop there before something happens. He promised he would take this slow.

But that doesn’t mean he can’t kiss Cas. So he leans in and grabs Cas’ waist. He presses his lips against his. When Cas automatically opens his mouth for him, Dean can’t help but moan into his mouth. Cas’ hands come up to Dean’s chest as he rests his hands there.

Dean drags his mouth across the roof of Cas’ mouth, and when Cas moans too a delicious sound, Dean tightens his hold on his waist. 

But Cas pulls back. Dean groans and tries to chase his lips, but Cas doesn’t let him. 

“Dean, we need to study first. You promised,” he says breathlessly. 

Dean sighs and rests his head against Cas’. They stay wrapped up till Dean says, “Fine. We will get back to this later right?” 

Castiel smirks again. “Of course. Now, let’s go get our homework done.” 

Dean nods and pulls away, but keeps an arm around his waist. “Let’s go see this amazing studying place you mentioned.” 

Castiel smiles. He starts to walk towards the door while Dean follows after him like a lost puppy. He loves the little smile Cas gives him over his shoulder. And he’s still a little turned on from the kiss. He really wants to get this studying over with so they can get back to their… previous activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think! I love hearing from you guys!


	5. Graveyards and French

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Heated makeout session, woot woot!! Keeping reading and check out my other fics if you want! Also sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. I was to tired to proof.

As Dean and Cas leave the room, they start to walk down the long hallway to where ever Cas’ favorite study spot is. Dean is still in the dark as to what it is, but he’s about to find out. 

Along the hallway, a door opens up and a man comes out holding a stick of dynamite. He’s on the bigger side and dressed in a black robe looking dress. He’s pale like the rest of Castiel’s family and has a little honey colored hair on his head. 

“Cassie! Do you know if Balthazar took my axe? I can’t find it,” the guy says. 

Castiel stops in front of the man and sighs. “No Uncle Gabriel. Try the play room or his room. I wouldn’t be surprised if he did even though he has two of his own,” says Castiel. 

Uncle Gabriel nods. “Thanks,” he says as he turns to leave. But he slowly turns to face us again. A slow smile spreads on his face. “Who is this Castiel?” he asks.

Before Castiel can say anything, Dean sticks out his hand to Cas’ uncle. “I’m Dean. Cas’ boyfriend,” he says. Dean is super proud to say he’s Cas’ boyfriend, he almost can’t believe it. He’s also happy he gets to introduce himself like that because they declared it at lunch. Because what would he have said, friend? Because they are much more than friends as far as Dean can tell.

“Nice to finally meet you Dean. I’m Uncle Gabriel,” he says. Dean doesn’t say anything about the finally part. He knows Cas has probably mentioned something to his family when Dean has already met his parents. 

“You too,” he says not knowing what else to say. Luckily Cas saves him.

“Excuse us Uncle Gabriel, we need to go do our homework now,” he says.

Uncle Gabriel sighs, but nods. “Oh ok. Don’t do anything I won’t do,” he says with raised eyebrows. 

Castiel growls a little at him in frustration and grabs Dean’s arm. They push past a smirking uncle and head away from that hallway.  
Dean follows Castiel as he leads them through the maze of a house to the spot. They get to a door and when Cas opens it, Dean can see it leads outside. Now more curious, Dean heads out the door.

They walk down a path and Dean marvels in the sheer size of property belonging to the Addams’. What looks like some swamps are off to the right, and a dark forest to the left. But Castiel leads them to the big cemetery close to the middle of the yard. 

Dean honestly should have guessed this would have been the place Castiel would have chosen. He did see a little of it yesterday, but didn't think much about it. Good thing Dean isn’t freaked out about cemeteries. 

“So this is your study place?” he asks. 

Castiel nods. “Yes. I find it rather calming. No one talking or interrupting, but someone always listening,” he says. 

“I get that,” he says. Not the listening part, but the wanting of quietness. Castiel leads them over to a bench under a dead tree where they set their stuff down to get to work. 

The atmosphere is how you would think a creepy graveyard would look. Dark, gloomy, dead. Even though it is still early in the afternoon, it's somehow darker outside than it should be. The darkness surrounds the Addams’ property, like it is meant to be there. Maybe it is. 

Dean’s glad for his suit because there is a cold chill in the air. But he loves this weather. Heat has never been his thing because he does not do shorts. 

They pull out there stuff and begin to work on their homework. Dean stays really close to Castiel the whole time. Practically leg to leg and arm to arm. It is not because he is afraid or anything. It’s because he honestly loves just touching and having physical contact with him. Not in a creepy way though. 

They work in silence mostly, Dean keeping Castiel’s comment about liking the no talking or interruptions. 

But after a while he gets bored of his homework and wants to talk with Castiel. And maybe do some more kissing. 

He leans over and kisses Castiel on the neck softly. He smirks when he feels him shiver. 

“So Cas, is your family buried here?” Dean asks against his neck. He begins to kissing lightly against his neck. He loves the sweet taste of Cas’ skin. The way his breath begins to pick up, the feel of his stubble against his lips.  
“Y-yes, mostly all of us. It’s t-tradition,” he says breathlessly. Dean starts to nibble on his ear with his teeth. He wraps his arms around Castiel’s waist wanting to somewhere to place his hands. 

“That’s cool. Are you planning on being buried here?” he asks. He is half paying attention to what he is saying. But he is mostly listening to to the little moan Cas lets slip when Dean sucks his earlobe into his mouth. 

“Mmm, already have. It was my tenth b-birthday,” he says. Dean realizes he means buried alive, but right now he doesn’t care. Dean turns Castiel’s face towards him by his chin and crushes their lips together.

He couldn’t wait any longer to get Cas’ lips on his. They are so addicting. Castiel wraps his arms around Dean’s neck. Both Dean and Castiel moan when their tongues meet once Cas opens up his mouth.

They fight for dominance, and Cas submits to Dean’s wondering tongue. Dean takes his time mapping and memorizing every crevice and curve of his mouth. Tightening his grip on Cas’ waist, starts to kiss down his neck again. 

He feels the need to mark up Castiel so everyone knows this is his boyfriend and no one will take him. He starts to suck a dark mark behind his ear, knowing this is a sensitive area. The small whimper he receives confirms this fact.

“Oui, s'il vous plaît,” breathes out Cas. Hearing Dean speak in that language sets something in Dean that he didn’t even know he liked. 

“Cas, is that french?” he asks. 

“Yes, mon cher. I’m fluent,” he says. Dean can’t take it anymore. Castiel’s deep, rough voice speaking french like that sets his blood aflame, his skin tingle, lips automatically connect his lips again.

He kisses passionately, sweetly, and fiercely. Dean didn’t know he had a language kink. Maybe it’s just Cas speaking like that with his voice. But either way, he loves it. Dean moves one of his hands up to Castiel’s soft, black hair, loving the feeling of his fingers moving threw it. 

He breaks the kiss again and starts to kiss down his neck. Down his shoulder and arm of what he can reach. Castiel deserves to be worshiped like this, and Dean likes to do this anyway. 

Dean kisses his way back up Cas’ arm again right back to his lips where they crash together, moving against one anothers. Once the kiss ends again, they rest their foreheads against each others and just breath into each other's mouths while catching their breaths. Dean opens his eyes and can see Castiel’s bright blue eyes gazing back at him. 

“That was…,” he sighs.

Castiel smiles against his lips. “Amazing,” Cas finishes for him still breathless. 

Dean chuckles against his lips. “Yeah,” he agrees. It was truly amazing, even just the making out. Dean could go for longer, but he knows he has to leave soon to get home for dinner. He does not want to leave one bit, or have dinner with his family when he knows they won’t approve. He just wants to sit here with Castiel in this graveyard forever. 

“So, you like it when I speak french huh?” asks Castiel. Dean feels himself blush and looks away. It is a little embarrassing how much he likes it, but he couldn’t help it.

“Um yeah, a lot actually,” he says skeptically. 

He feels Castiel smirk against his lips. “Good thing I’m fluent in six different languages. Français est juste un des nombreux,” he says. And by Gosh does that do things to him. He can’t help but lean forward and capture his lips again. He fucking lives for Castiel speaking french to him like that. 

Dean breaks away from those sweet lips, and says, “Shit, that’s so hot when you speak like that baby.” 

Dean begins to blush again when the pet name slips out. He couldn’t help it like how he can’t help kiss Cas whenever he speaks in french. 

But Castiel smiles and pecks his lips. “You better get use to it. Sometimes I can’t help but speak it,” he says. At that Dean knows he is utterly and royally fucked. 

With that, they sit there together on the bench in the cemetery, basking in each other's presence. Dean’s arms around his waist and in Castiel’s hair. Castiel’s arms wrap around Dean’s neck holding them together so there is barely any space between their faces. 

But the wonderful moment is ruined when there is a big explosion coming from the house. It makes Dean jump, but Castiel just sighs. 

“That’s the dinner bomb I'm afraid. You have to go now,” he says. Dean raises an eyebrow at how a explosion is a dinner bell, but doesn’t comment on it. 

He is too sad to have to leave Castiel and go home. “I really don’t want to leave, but I do have to go home” says Dean. 

They pull back from each other so they can look at each others faces properly, but still really close. Dean can see a little bruise forming behind Castiel’s ear that he made just a few minutes ago. He feels good it's there, but wants to add more.

“I don’t want you to go either, but I will see you tomorrow right?” asks Castiel.

Dean nods and smiles. “I’ll see you at school. And then we have our date tomorrow night,” he says. 

Castiel smiles a small smile at him. “I remember. What are we doing?” he asks.

Dean smirks and shakes his head. “It is a surprise. But it will be amazing, I promise. Just wear what you wear to school everyday, that should be perfect,” he says.

Castiel nods and starts to pack up his notes. “Ok, I’m very excited. I can’t wait,” says Castiel. 

Once Dean and Cas pick up all their notes and homework, Dean kisses castiel on the lips once again. “I can’t wait either,” he whispers. 

Dean really can’t wait. He spent all day planning something out. It needs to be perfect, but not something he can’t ever top in the future. He is nervous that Castiel won’t like it, but he will have to see tomorrow. 

They walk arm in arm towards the front of the house just using the side gate instead of going into the house again. They get to the car and reluctantly say goodbye. But not without a few more goodbye kisses. They promise to meet in first hour again where they can see each other.

Dean gets in the car and starts it, but he doesn’t pull away before he makes sure Castiel gets in the house. He gets the best view ever of Castiel’s amazing ass in his dress pants walking up to the door. 

Dean pulls away from the curb both happier than ever, but nervous about going home to his disapproving parents. 

~*~

When Dean opened the door to his house, he can smell the food cooking again. It’s weird that they are having two family meals like this together because one of them are usually doing other activities. It’s most his dad at work.

He quickly runs up to his room to drop off his backpack and then goes back downstairs into the dining room. When he sees his family sitting there all looking at him, he has this sense of deja voo. 

His mom has a blank face, his dad has his controlled anger look going on, and Sam looks guilty. Oh great, what did he do.

“Hello everyone,” he says as he grabs a bowl. They are having chili tonight. 

“Dean, were you at Castiel’s again?” his dad asks. 

He pauses his chili pouring and looks at them. He smiles and says, “Yeah, we worked on our homework together. We have two classes together.” 

Dean knows that’s why Sam must look guilty. His parents must have forced it out of him somehow. But it doesn’t matter because he knows they would have found out anyways. They will also be pissed they have classes together because they may try to keep them apart, but they can’t do anything about school.

“Dean, sweetie, we all agreed that it would be better if you didn’t hang out with that Addam’s child,” says his mom.

“Why? And all of you? I don’t think Sammy agrees with you,” he snaps. He doesn’t mean to snap at his mom, but it just makes him mad his parents don’t like him hanging out with Cas.

“You know why Dean,” says his dad. “You know what kind of reputation they have, and we can’t have that with our family being so new to this town. Especially if we plan to stay here.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “I know what reputation they have, and it’s not that bad. I think they are pretty cool, I mean, Cas and I have so much in common,” he says. 

“What do you have in common?” his mom asks. 

Dean smiles to himself, just thinking about Castiel makes him do that. “A lot of things, it's only been like two days, but he’s amazing. I really like hanging out with him and dating him,” he says. 

He sees Sam smiling at him, but his dad is doing the exact opposite. Dean’s still standing in the kitchen with his bowl of chili, but honestly he is not feeling like he wants to go sit with his family. He wants to with Sam, but he is definitely getting negative vibes from his parents, mostly his dad.

“Look what they’ve done to you,” yells his dad as he motions to his suit.

Dean frowns. “What’s wrong with my suit?” he asks. Dean thinks he looks amazing, and Castiel thought so too.

“Everything! A teenage boy shouldn’t be wearing a suit like that to school! You should be wearing football jerseys and letterman jackets,” screams his dad. 

Dean glares at him. “And be one of those jocks that think they are better than everyone because they throw around a football. I don’t think so,” he says. 

“Dean, you have got to be kidding me. Better than dating that freak,” his dad says. 

That is it for Dean. He hates someone calling Cas a freak. Different yes, amazing yes, freak no. Dean slams down his bowl that he somewhat finished. He was really hungry because he didn’t eat much at lunch with what making out with Cas, but now he has lost his appetite. 

“No, you know what? It is so much better because Cas is amazing. He makes me feel like I’ve finally settled down and are normal. I understand that his family has a reputation, but I don’t care. They were being a lot more accepting and kinder to me than you all. I thought you guys would be happy I have a boyfriend now. One that I really like,” he says.

And with that, he storms off to his room once again. He is really getting annoyed of doing that. But it’s his parents fault he is. If they would just accept it. Maybe after a while they will come to terms. Realize that Cas really makes Dean happy.

Right now Dean just needs to relax and go to sleep. He has already finished his homework, and tomorrow he has something exciting to think about.

His date! Cas and him have already done a lot that you would do before a date, like their hot make out sessions. But that is ok, he doesn’t think he could have waited to kiss Cas’ addictive lips. So soft and plush.

Dean changes out of his suit and carefully hangs it up to clean later. He didn’t get it dirty or sweat to much, so maybe he can just wear it again without having to spend money to wash it. He wants to save his money so he can spend it on Cas. Like their dinner and maybe gifts in the future.

What would Cas want? His family is so rich, so what would Cas want that he doesn’t already have. His playroom was already so full of weapons, and his plant room too. Dean will have to get to know him so much better to find out. Dean really hopes Castiel will keep him around long enough for that. 

Dean smiles a little to himself thinking about tomorrow and Castiel’s amazing lips, body, personality, everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Like and comment what you think!


	6. Waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy this chapter! It's just some somewhat smut I guess! Sorry for any mistakes, I'm to tired to proof.

When Dean woke up from his alarm, he was angry he was interrupted from his amazing dream he was having. It was of course of Cas, and Dean can feel his morning wood standing proud after the dream.

Dean looks over at his alarm clock and is glad he has extra time to take care of his problem.  
He slowly trails his hands down his chest, tweaking his sensitive nipples along the way. He moans as his hand finally wraps around his dick.

Dean thinks back to the dream he was just having. Cas and him were getting pretty hot and heavy. Dean had stripped Cas out of their suits, so both of them were laying on Cas’ comfy looking bed naked. 

Dean slowly moves his hand up and down his cock, imagining Cas was here doing this in real life. 

He closes his eyes and imagines fantasy Cas take his pale, beautiful hand and move it just right, with the little twist of his wrist. Dean moans out Cas’ name when Dean flicks his thumb over the slit. 

In the dream, Dean was kissing and marking up all of Cas’ body. His neck and shoulders covered in hickeys, his pale skin making them stand out even more. He wants everyone to know Cas is his boyfriend, and he can’t wait to do it in real life.

Dean speeds up his hand as fantasy Cas starts to trail kisses down his body, his plush lips getting closer to his dick. Dean can feel his dick twitch just thinking about Cas blowing him. 

Dean can’t help wonder if Cas would like it rough or gentle. He thinks it's rough, hoping it's rough. Thinking of dominating Cas and having his way with him, marking him up inside and out turns Dean on so much his dick gives a painful throb. 

He can just see it, Cas’ blue eyes staring up at him with his mischievous look. Him slowly torturing Dean till he finally wraps his lips around his cock. But Dean would get him back later, taking his time pulling Cas apart piece by piece. 

Would Castiel like being eaten out of? Dean has never done that, but by God does he want to do that to Cas. Fuck Cas with his tongue till Cas is left with nothing but whimpering mess till he’s begging Dean to fuck him for real.

Dean speeds up his hand, little moans and whimpers leaving his mouth. He can feel himself drawing closer and closer to the edge. Fantasy Cas licks a long strip from the bottom to the top, then finally sucking on the head. 

His hand moves faster and faster, his balls heavy and drawing up. Dean comes with a shout of Cas’ name. He sees stars behind his eyes as he shoots load after load of come all over his chest. Dean continues to stroke himself through the aftershocks.

After he catches his breath, Dean takes a tissue from his bed side table and cleans himself up. Dean really hopes his parents didn’t just hear that. They already don’t like Cas’ family, it wouldn’t help that Dean is screaming his name loud enough to his family as he comes. 

He throws away the tissues and looks over at the clock. He is now late. At least it was worth it.

Dean quickly gets out of bed and goes to his closet to take out the suit he chose to wear last night. It’s black suit pants, with a gray button up shirt, and a black vest over it, with a gray striped tie. Tonight for the date he will put one of the sports coats over it. 

Just thinking about the date and being with Cas all night long has him rushing even more. Tonight he planned to do something great and fancy, but nothing he can’t top. They are going to this fancy Italian restaurant, then going on a walk through the woods. He’s bringing a blanket they can sit on and talk. Get to know each other more… and other stuff.

After he gets dressed and makes sure he doesn’t smell like sex, he rushes downstairs to get breakfast and his lunch made.

His parents and brother are once again sitting at the table eating breakfast and talking. Dean rushes getting ready, his early activities setting him off a bit on time. 

“Good morning everyone!” he says. Dean is in such a good mood about seeing Cas soon and for tonight, not even the negativity he is going to get from his parents in a second will bring him down. 

“Morning Dean, excited for your date tonight I see,” comments Sam. Dean nods and smiles at him. 

“Yep, got it all planned and I can’t wait.” Dean finishes making his lunch, consisting of his lame PB&J sandwich again. Cas is so lucky with his cool food items he brings everyday. 

“You’re still going?” asks his mother.

Dean nods. “Yes, and nothing is going to change my mind. I really like Cas, he’s awesome. I hope it goes well and more dates are to come,” Dean says around a bite of a banana. 

“Dean, we really don’t approve of this. You know that. We just don’t understand why you would like one of those Addams. They are so weird and scary, and nobody likes them around town,” says his father.

Dean sighs as he grabs his backpack. He looks straight in his father's eyes as he speaks. “I like them, especially Cas. To me they aren’t weird or scary, they aren’t freaks or creeps. The Addams are a awesome family. You haven’t even got to know them yet, you guys might like them once you meet them,” he says. He then turns towards Sam who's getting up from the table. “Come on Sammy, let’s get to school so I can see my boyfriend.”

And with that, he turns and heads to the car, a smirk planted firmly on his face. He wanted to see his parents reactions to him calling Cas his boyfriend, but thought the exit would be a lot better.

He heads out to the car to wait for Sam to get in. Once he does, Dean pulls out of the driveway and heads off to Sam’s school first.

They say goodbye and Sam wishes him good luck on his date tonight. Dean then drives off to his school.

Dean pulls into his parking spot, he quickly grabs his bag and starts to walk towards the school. He can see everyone staring at him and whispering again, but he just ignores them and instead tries to find Cas.

He finds Castiel putting stuff in his locker. Fuck he looks so good. He's wearing these tight black dress pants, a black button up, with a gray bow tie. His black trench coat over the outfit, it is cold outside, perfect weather.

Dean smiles as he walks over to him. He wraps his arms around Cas’ waist, Castiel doesn’t even jump which was impressive.

“Hey babe,” whispers Dean in his ear. Dean can feel Cas press back against his chest as he closes his locker, it makes Dean smile even more.

Castiel turns around in Dean’s hold and wraps his arms around his neck. Dean leans down to kiss Cas’ lips, the lips his constantly wanting to kiss 24/7. 

“Hello Dean,” says Cas when the kiss ends. They rest their foreheads against each other, staying in the embrace like they need constant contact of each other to live.

“How was your night?” asks Dean. Dean starts to rub little circles on Cas’ hip. He really love how amazing Cas looks all the time. And he can't believe Cas is his boyfriend still.

Castiel smiles. “Fine, my new sword I ordered came in the mail,” he says.

“Wait, can you sword fight or fence like your parents were doing too?” asks Dean.

Cas nods. “Of course, I've known since I was little. I could teach you if you would like,” Castiel offers. 

Dean pulls back and looks in his bright blue eyes. His face is blank, but Dean can see the hesitation and hope in his eyes. He could never say no even if he tried.

He nods, “I would love to learn! But I'm warning your now, I might not be any good.”

Castiel leans up to kiss his quickly on the lips, then leans up to whisper in Dean’s ear. “I'm sure you'll be a natural, and besides, I can show you some of my tricks Mon Cher.” And with that he licks a little on the cartilage of Dean’s ear.

Fuck, curse Cas and his amazing voice and languages because hearing him speak like that fucking turns Dean on almost instantly.

He shoves Castiel up against the rows of lockers, the noise making a loud crash. People are definitely looking now if they weren't before, but Dean doesn't care at all. Right now all he can focus on is kissing up and down Castiel's neck. He hears Cas gasp and feels his arms tighten around his shoulders.

Dean sucks a mark onto Cas’ neck, not even caring how much it will stand out. He wants people to see it, for everyone to know that this sexy thing is his.

“Dean,” gasps Cas when he feels the suction on his neck.

Dean pulls back a little and smirks when he sees the already forming bruise standing out against his neck. He can also see the one still behind Cas’ ear he make last night. Good.

Dean drives back into kissing and licking up Cas’ neck. Tasting the sweet skin, still feeling his blood boil from Cas speaking in French.

“Dean, dear, we can't do this here. As much as I want to,” Cas gets out.

Dean sighs but pulls back anyways. He knows Cas is right, they are still in school. That's the only thing stopping him from talking Cas’ clothes off is that other students would see him naked.

Fuck thinking of Cas naked doesn't help his case of willing his boner away. Dean closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as he rests his hand on Cas’ neck. Dean breaths in and out till his boner goes somewhat away. He opens his eyes and looks at Castiel.

“You're right, I'm sorry,” Dean says. Dean presses down a little on the hickey he just made, still a little proud it's there. He hears Cas hiss a little. “Sorry,” Dean mumbles.

Castiel smiles shyly, “It's ok, I like it,” he says.

“Which part, where I attacked out right here in the hallway, or that I turn into a freaking leech whenever you speak French.”

Castiel frowns and cutely tilts his head sideways. “You aren't a leach Dean, leeches suck blood when they smell food or blood,” he says.

Dean chuckles. “No Cas, it's a figure of speech.”

Realization crosses Cas’ face. “Oh, of course. Well I liked both,” he says.

Dean smiles right as the bell rings. “Good. You have no idea what you do to me. Want to go to class now?” he asks.

Castiel nods and takes Dean’s arm that was offered. They start to walk toward their first hour, arm in arm. Everyone still parts for them, which Dean has come to like. It makes getting to classes so much easier.

They get to class and Dean walks towards Cas’ desk.

“See you after class babe,” says Dean with a kiss.

“Dean, class is only fifty minutes long, I'll see you soon,” says Cas. 

Dean sighs. “I know, but I hate being away for you.”

Castiel smiles. “Me too, but I'll see you soon.” They kiss one more time before the bell rings and Dean heads over his seat. Dean smiles as he watches Castiel take out his notes and homework. How was Dean this lucky. 

Now the day has to just go by for their amazing date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please like and comments what you think! I love hearing from you guys!


	7. Dinner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Sorry my writing my fics is a little out of order, but I really felt like writing my Addams family one! Sorry for any mistakes, but date night!! Part one of it anyways!

Dean was really nervous, the fact that the date with Cas was about to happen is finally catching up with him. He was standing outside the Addams’ house right now, making sure his suit was straight and his breath didn’t smell bad. Dean doesn’t know why he was so nervous because Cas is already his boyfriend. But what if he doesn’t like the idea and wants to break up with him? 

When Dean finally gets up the nerve to ring the doorbell, Lurch opens the door with a grunt. “Hello Lurch,” he greets. Lurch freaked Dean out at first, but now he doesn’t anymore. He just thinks its really cool Cas has a butler.

Lurch motions for him to come in, so Dean walks in as his wipes his sweaty hands nervously on his pants. He walks farther into the house and sees Castiel’s parents arm in arm, and his uncle standing in the living room.

“Dean, how are you?” says Mr. Addams. He lets go of his wife and shakes his hand. Dean’s glad he wiped his sweaty hands so Mr. Addams couldn’t see how nervous he actually is. 

“Good, and you Mr. Addams?” he asks. 

“Dean, please call me Michael. And I’m doing well,” says Michael. 

“How are you doing Mrs. Addams?” he asks as his kisses her hand lightly, making sure to make a good impression. 

“Wonderful Dean, and call me Hannah. Castiel is still getting ready, but he will be down soon,” she says. Dean nods in understanding and turns turns Gabriel whose standing over at the side.

“Hello Gabriel,” he greets. 

Gabriel smiles. “Dean, nice to see you again.”

“Oh, you’ve met already?” asks Hannah.

Dean nods. “Yeah, we met yesterday when I was over here studying with Cas.”  
Before one of them can respond, Castiel starts to walk down the stairs. Dean turns to him, and feels his mouth open in amazement. He is so fucking hot, Dean is speechless. He’s wearing almost everything he wore to school, but he added a black sports coat over it. It doesn’t even matter that he’s wearing what he wore earlier, Dean is too but with a coat, but Cas looks amazing.

His bright blue eyes are lined with black mascara making them pop out even more, his black hair is ruffled up looking like sex hair. He just looks like sex on a stick, and Dean just wants to lick every inch.

“Hello Dean,” says Cas. Dean breaks out of his trace at the familiar greeting and smiles. 

“Hey Cas, you look amazing,” he says breathlessly. Like literally Cas’ appearance has taken his breath away.

Cas walks over to him and smiles as he leans up to peck Dean’s lips. Dean’s sure they would have ended up in a full out make out session if his family wasn’t right there.

“As do you, ready to go?” Cas asks. Dean nods and offers his arm to Cas who takes it gratefully. 

Dean almost forgot Cas’ family was there until they spoke up. “You have fun you two,” says Michael.

“Bye father, mother, Uncle Gabriel,” says Castiel. 

Dean waves them a goodbye and starts to lead Cas to the door. They walk to the car and Dean opens the door for Castiel before walking to the drivers side. When he gets in the car, he pulls away from their house and starts to the restaurant. Dean can’t stop look over at Cas who is looking out the window.

Halfway there Cas asks, “Where are we going Dean?” 

“Well the plan is to go to an Italian restaurant, then go walk in the woods together so we can get to know each other even better,” he says nervously. 

Dean can see Cas smile and peck a kiss on his check. “Sounds perfect,” he whispers in Dean’s ear. Dean turns his head and kisses his lips really quick, just because they are at a stop light and he doesn’t want to crash the car.

They start driving again, and they finally end up at the restaurant without Dean pulling over and attacking Cas’ lips with his own. Dean does not know how he didn’t start ravishing Cas with how good he looks.

Dean opens his door and runs around to the other side of the car to open up Cas’ door. Cas smiles as he takes Dean’s arm that was offered. They start to walk up to the restaurant, and Dean opens the door for Cas who guides him in with a hand on his lower back.

They walk up to the hosts at the front who are talking to each other. Dean clears his throat when they don’t stop talking. They two guys turn to look at them, the smiles on their faces visible drop.

“Yes?” one of them asks.

“We have a reservation, under Winchester,” Dean says. 

The guy nods and looks down at his list. “Ok, Nate will be taking you to your table. Please enjoy,” says the guy.

Nate, the other waiter, starts to lead both of them to a table father into the restaurant. They are a couple people eating, and they all stop to stare at us. It use to bother Dean, but now it doesn’t. Right now is for focusing on his date with Castiel, and how amazing it is going to be.

When they get to the table, Dean pulls out Cas’ chair before sitting in his own. They are sitting across from each other, and Dean doesn’t really like how far away they are from each other, but he can last a dinner without touching Cas everywhere.

“Dean, this is perfect, thank you,” says Cas. Dean smiles shyly as he grabs Cas’ hands with his own. He rubs his thumb up and down Cas’ soft skin on his hand. 

“Only the best for you,” he says. And since when did Dean become so sappy. Well, ever since he’s started dating Cas, and honestly Deans fine with that. 

The waiter comes over to them and asks, “Is there a drink you would like to start off with gentlemen? I would like to recommend our special wine tonight.” 

Dean has had wine before from a special party with his parents, but never has he been offered it at a restaurant. They are under 21, but it must be because of Cas’ family.

Castiel nods. “I would like to try the special please. You Dean?” asks Cas.

Dean shrugs. “I’ll have whatever you’re having,” he says. He doesn’t really mind what Cas gets. Dean has saved up a lot of his money for this, and he wants it to be perfect. So if Cas wants a bottle of wine, he can have a bottle of wine. Hell if he wanted the most expensive thing on the menu, he could have it. Even if it would leave Dean completely broke by the end of the meal.

The waiter brings out the wine bottle and pours a little in the glasses for Dean and Cas to try. It’s sour and sweet, but pretty good.

They nod in agreement and the waiter fills up the glass all the way. He then leaves them with menus so they can look to see what they want. 

“So Dean, how are you liking our little town so far?” asks Cas as he looks over the menu.

“Great so far. I haven’t seen much of it yet, but the people are great. Especially my boyfriend,” he says. Dean already knows what he is going to get, so he closes the menu and looks back over at Cas.

Cas blushes a little but smiles. “Yes well, I’m glad it’s been good so far. But I must warn you, the weather in this town can have some terrible sunny days. Won’t stop for days at a time,” says Cas.

“Oh that’s too bad I guess. Good rainy days then?” Dean asks. He doesn’t really understand how sunny is bad, even if Dean hates hot weather and wearing shorts. Nevermind, sunny is bad weather. 

Cas smiles. “Ah very rainy days. Very gloomy and dark. Perfect weather if I must say so myself.”

Dean takes a sip of his wine and smiles. “So, you’ve lived here all your life then?” he asks.

Castiel nods and he takes Dean’s hands that are now resting on the table again. “Yes, my house has been passed down through Addams’ family generations. When I decide to start my own family and settle down, I will be given the house because I am the oldest.”

“Wow, that’s cool. My family we’ve moved around so much in my life, so we haven’t settle down in a house for more than 6 months. But luckily they decided to finally settle down this year for good. And perfectly in this town where I was able to meet you,” Dean says as he squeezes Cas’ hands. 

Cas smiles. “I’m glad as well,” he says. Then the waiter comes back.

“You gentlemen ready to order?” he asks. 

Castiel nods. “I’ll have the Spezzatino di Cinghiale please,” he says. And fuck, he says it in a perfect accent. And if that doesn’t set Dean’s blood aflame. 

He reaches over to Cas’ arm that's outstretched because he was giving the menu to the waiter.

“Cas, that Italian,” he says as he starts to kiss up Cas’ arm starting from his soft pale hand. He kisses up it, but is soon stopped by a hand blocking his path.

“Not now Dean, later,” says Cas. Dean nods and sits back down, not even realizing he stood up to reach Castiel over the table.

Dean looks over at the waiter and sees him staring at them weirdly. Dean doesn’t really care what he thinks, Cas deserves to be worshiped. 

“And um, you?” asks the waiter to Dean. 

“I’ll have the Stracotto al Chianti please,” he orders like he wasn’t just kissing up Cas’ arm a second ago. 

“Of course, those will be right out,” the waiter says. And with that he turns and walks away. Dean looks around and sees that half of the people in the restaurants are staring at them. Probably because of the PDA that Dean just showed. 

Dean glares at them till they all go back to eating. He then turns back to Castiel and smiles. He grabs his hands again and asks, “So, tell me more about yourself. Anything.”

Castiel shrugs. “There’s not much about me honestly. I was born December 14th, on a very cold, dark night I was told. I grew up as an only child till Balthazar was born a couple years later. I grew up as every other child, sword fighting, knife throwing, everything a parent expects a child to do. I got into plants and poisons when I was around eight, they fascinated me, how beautifully they could kill someone in a second. That’s when I started my garden, collecting different plants over the years. I was home schooled till the end of middle school, then my parents decided it was time I went to a public school. And that’s basically my story,” says Castiel.

Dean blinks a couple of times after Cas finishes his story. He could listen to Cas talk forever, and with his amazing voice it almost put Dean in a trace. He was moving his thumb up and down as Cas told his story, feeling the soft skin under his hand. He loves having the contact with Cas, feeling like he needs it twenty four- seven. 

“Wow Cas, that’s a lot better life than mine. Like I said, we never settled down, moved from place to place all my life. My dad was in the military, so we learned how to fight and protect ourselves. I could take down a full grown man with only my two hands,” he says. And maybe he’s stretching out the truth a little to impress Cas, but no one will ever know. “But my dad was never happy, even when I succeeded my first time hitting the bullseye, he didn’t even congratulate me or slap me on the back. He just said ‘again’, so I did it again and again till I could do it blindfolded. It was hard not having that really father son relationship, but I managed. But I’ve lived, taken care of Sammy. He’s my pride and joy, and I love him. And that’s pretty much my life,” he says.

“That’s great you’re so close to your brother. Balthazar is just a pain in my ass. And I’m sure your father loves you,” says Castiel.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” says Dean, trying to put on a real smile. He knows his father probably doesn’t love him, not really. But it’s ok, he’s got other people in his life that love him and that he cares about.

Right then the food comes out and is put down in front of them. Both of their meals look delicious. They thank the waiter and start to eat. And man, does this food taste great. Better than all the fast food meals he’s eaten his whole life. Well, besides burgers and pie.

They eat while they talk, getting to know more about each other. The more Dean finds out about Castiel, the more he just likes him even more.

After they finish their wonderful meal, they just drink their wine and talk some more. It feels like they talk for hours, but Dean can’t even tell. They decide not to get dessert, and they decide to go for the walk through the woods like Dean planned.

Dean pays for the meal, which luckily wasn’t as much as he thought it was going to be. Not that he would have minded if it was. Dean really hopes one day money will not be an issue, that he will be able to hopefully one day take Cas out to fancy restaurants and buy him nice things everyday. He hopes Cas will like that, but it seems like he has everything. 

Once they paid, Dean leads Castiel out of the restaurant and out to the car again. Dean opens the door and then gets in his own side. He had looked around town a little after school to find some woods and a perfect place that they could walk to and settle down on a blanket. 

Dean can’t believe how wonderful that date has already gone, more perfect than he could have imagine. And hopefully the rest of the date will go amazing, and maybe with a little extra if Cas wants to in the woods. But only if Cas wants to because the date would still be the best one ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please like and comment what you think! I love hearing from you guys!


	8. Under the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes! If you like this fic, you might like my new fic I just wrote for a monster Destiel date fic for Halloween! Check it out! And my other fics too!

Dean parks the car just outside the woods that they are about to go walk through. Dean runs around the car to open Cas’ up, and then offers his hand to help him out.

“Wait here, I need to get something out of the trunk,” says Dean. Castiel nods.

Dean quickly walks to the trunk and opens it up. He brought a blanket to lay on the ground so they wouldn't get dirt all over their nice clothes.

When he gets the blanket, he walks back over to Cas and offers his free arm that isn't carrying the blanket. They start walking down the path that’s visible by the moonlight. Its otherwise pitch black, and a little chilly. Perfect weather.

“Dean, thank you for tonight, this has been wonderful,” says Cas as he lays his head on Dean’s shoulder as they walk.

Dean smiles and leans down to kiss the top of Cas’ head. “You’re welcome, you deserve the best anyways,” he says.

They keep walking till they reach a clearing in the path. It's just a patch of grass that is surrounded by trees, but has a great view of the full moon that’s tonight.

Dean lets go of Cas’ arm so he can spread out the blanket for them. Once its spread out, he leads Cas over to it so they can both sit down on it. Dean sits down first and lays back. Then Cas sits down in between Dean’s legs and leans back against his chest. Dean wraps his arms around Cas waists, and Cas puts his hands over Dean’s. He sighs. How did he get so lucky?

“So Cas, let’s play a get to know you game. I’ll ask you a question about you and you answer and then I’ll answer. Then you ask a question you want to know about me,” Dean says. 

Cas nods. “Ok, you have a question?”

“Yes, this is easy really. What’s your favorite color?” Dean asks. He already knows this color, but it's an easy question to start off with.

“I actually have two favorite colors, black and green,” he says. Oh, Dean did not know Cas liked green too. “What’s your favorite color?”

“I like the color blue, because of your eyes. They’re amazing,” says Dean. Cas turns his head and smiles at Dean. Dean leans down to kiss him sweetly on the lips. When they finish kissing, he says, “I also like black as well because of how hot you look in it.” 

Cas turns in his lap so he is straddling Dean. “You look great too, father was right about getting you some suits.”

“Yes, I do look fabulous don’t I?” he asks as he wiggles his eyebrows.

Cas looks him over and nods. “Very.” Castiel leans towards Dean’s ear and starts to nibble on his ear lobe. Dean moans as Castiel does this. Castiel then starts to place little tiny kisses down Dean’s jaw till he finally reaches his mouth. Their mouths move slowly and softly together. They both can’t get enough of each other. They are both desperate for more, and it starts to show in their kisses.

Dean licks his tongue against Castiel’s lip, he eagerly opens up his mouth. Dean’s hands tighten around Cas’ waist when their tongues touch. It feels so good to be able to kiss openly and freely like this. Their tongues move together, the kiss starting to become more intense.

Dean breaks the kiss and starts to lick and nibble along Cas’ throat. He feels Cas lean his head back as an offering. “God Cas, the things you do to me,” Dean groans against his neck. Dean starts to suck another mark on his neck. Cas already has a lot of hickeys from Dean, but he wants to add more. 

After he finishes, he licks over it to sooth the sting. Then he feels Cas grind down so both of their semi-hard cocks rub against each other. They both moan when this happens. Dean bucks up again to feel the pleasure again, his dick now almost as hard as a rock.

But then he remembers his promise he made. “Wait Cas, I promised myself I would take this slowly,” says Dean. 

Castiel grinds down again. “Why? We don’t have to take it all the way tonight. But I want you Dean. Need you,” say Cas. 

Dean groans against Cas’ neck when Cas makes their both now rock hard cocks against each other. It still feels amazing with their pants in the way. “Are you sure Cas? I don’t want to pressure you or anything,” says Dean, even though he can barely control himself from flipping them over and just grinding over and over again till they both come.

Cas leans in to whisper in Dean’s ear, knowing what he’s about to say will make Dean do what he wants. No more hesitation. “Oui, prends-moi, s'il vous plaît.” 

When Dean hears the french, he does exactly what he wants to. Dean tightens his grip on Castiel’s waist and flips them over so he is hovering over him. Dean places his hands next to Castiel’s hair so he can at least feel that, he needs his arms to hold him up. Otherwise he would be using them to run them up and down Castiel’s slim body.

Dean grinds down so their cocks rub once again. He feels Castiel start rub his hands up and down his back. Dean wishes they both weren’t covered in clothes, but this will do for now.

He starts to grind down so they rub together again and again. He does it over and over again, and he feels so hard, harder than it's ever been. 

“Speak more french Cas, anything,” Dean pants.

“Dean, je suis si proche,” says Castiel. Castiel grabs Dean’s hair and moves his head so they’re kissing again.

Dean doesn’t exactly know what that means, but it makes his grind faster and harder against Castiel’s own cock. He loves it when Cas speaks french, any foreign language. Actually anytime Castiel speaks turns Dean on. His gravely voice is just so sexy.

Dean licks his way into Castiel’s mouth, their tongues curling together in a way that makes them both so much closer to release.

Dean licks his way around Cas’ sharp jaw, nibbling it softly. “Yeah Cas, so fucking hot,” he breathes out.

When Dean bites down harshly on Castiel’s lip almost drawing blood, that’s what sends Castiel over the edge. He comes with a silent scream with his head thrown back. Dean sees this and it makes his come too. He groans through his release and rests his head on the side of Castiel’s.

They stay there till they both calm down. Dean then rolls off of him, but pulls Castiel close so Cas’ head is resting on Dean’s chest. They link their hands together and rest it on top of Dean’s chest. They are both just panting in each other's arms, Dean slowly caressing the top of Cas’ hand.

They can both feel the come sitting in their underwear, but they both honestly can’t even care after what just happened. 

“That was amazing Cas,” says Dean.

Castiel nods and leans up to kiss Dean sweetly. He then leans back to rest his head back down on his chest again. “Yes, it was Dean. It was my first sexual experience, sorry if I was inadequate,” he says.

Dean’s eyes widen in surprise. “Really? Cas, you were amazing. That was the best thing I’ve ever done, and we were just rubbing against each other like horny teenagers,” he says.

“Dean, we are horny teenagers,” says Cas.

Dean chuckles. “Yeah, we are, but Cas I promise this you this.” Dean then turns very serious. “I promise you our first time will be better than this. Somewhere not in the woods, somewhere on a bed. Something special.”

Castiel sighs. “I know Dean, but this, laying under the full moon. Pitch black surrounding us. Animals that can kill us any second. It’s just perfect,” he says.

Dean sighs too. “Yeah, it is pretty nice isn’t it.” They lay their together staring up at the full moon. Both of them are just content to be their in each other's arms. 

“You know, I haven’t done anything with a guy either,” blurts out Dean as he breaks the silence.

“But you’ve done something with a woman before?” asks Cas, he doesn’t sound mad though.

“Yeah, but it was before I knew I was gay. I was experimenting you know,” he says.

“I actually don’t know. This was my first time doing anything,” he says.

Dean chuckles. “Yes I know. And it seriously was awesome Cas,” he says. He uses his finger to lift Castiel’s head so he can look into those blue eyes. They gaze up to him with expectancy. Dean can’t help but compare his eyes to the deep ocean, or an icy storm. Maybe both.

He leans in to kiss his lips softly. He nibbles a little on Cas’ lips and bites down a little harshly. But he feels Castiel moan into his mouth when he bite down. Maybe Castiel does like it rough, he will keep that in mind for the future.

When they break, Dean leans to kiss his forehead softly. Castiel smiles as he snuggles his head under Dean’s chin. Dean thinks this is honestly the best thing in the world right now. Snuggling with Cas in the woods after a wonderful meal and an amazing orgasm.

“Dean, what time is it?” asks Cas.

Dean moves his arm as he tries to reach into his pocket to find his phone to look. “Um, almost 11. Do you need to be home at a certain time?” he asks.

Castiel sighs. “Unfortunately yes, since it’s the full moon my family and I are moon bathing tonight. We only get to really moon bathe once a month because it’s better to do when it’s full.”

“Oh, well aren’t we technically moon bathing right now?”

“Well technically yes, but we do it on our roof of our house to get the best amount of light. Maybe you could join us,” he says.

“I wish I could, but I should probably get home at one point. I don’t have a curfew, but I don’t think my parents would be happy if I didn’t come home till the middle of the night,” Dean says. He really doesn’t want to move or get up right now. And he wants to go moon bathing with Dean, but he knows his parents are already angry at him.

“Oh, ok, I understand.” 

Dean can hear how disappointed he sounds, so he quickly adds, “But I would love to sometime. Maybe next month when it’s full again. I also said I would come eat with your family remember?” He promised he would the first day he met Cas, and he is kind of excited to eat with Cas’ family.

“Oh yes, I do recall that. Would you like to come over and eat on Wednesday?” he asks.

Dean starts to lean up, so Cas does too. “I think that will work. I would love to! Ok, I’ll take you home now, even though I really don’t want to leave you right now.”

Castiel nods. “Me as well. But I have to go,” he says. He then stands to stand up, so Dean stands up as well. He can feel the come in his pants, and it's all sticky and cold. Very uncomfortable. But he just grimaces and deals with it. Nothing he can do. He leans down to pick up the blanket and folds it up. He then offers his arm to Castiel, and Cas loops his arm through it as they start to walk back to the car.

They walk in silence, but it’s a nice silence. They get to the car and they both get in. He places his hand on Cas’ thigh once they are seated. He sees Castiel smile over him. Dean reluctantly starts to drive back to Cas’ house, as there he has to say goodbye to him. It’s the weekend, so Dean doesn’t know when he will see Cas next. It might be all the way on Monday, and he doesn’t know if he can last that long.

Dean drives them back, but taking his time as he does it. Taking all the back roads and actually going the speed limit this time. But of course they had to reach the house, supposedly the woods aren’t far from his house. Dean wonders if the woods they were just in connect to the one’s in his yard.

Dean parks the car and gets out to get Cas’ door. They then start to walk up to the front door hand in hand. They then stand in front of the door, just staring into each other's eyes. “I’ll see you on Monday Dean, I had a great time tonight,” says Cas.

“I had a great time too Cas. And I’m looking forward to Wednesday as well,” says Dean. 

Castiel smiles and leans up to kiss Dean on the lips. The kiss is short, but sweet. “Bye Mon Cher.”

Dean gasps when Castiel calls him that, it sets his blood aflame. His whole body tings as he grabs Castiel’s arm and starts to kiss up it. “Ah Cas, that french.”

He reaches Cas’ neck and whispers. “I’ll see you later Caro Mio,” he whispers. The Italian just kind of slips out. But Dean thinks it fits perfectly, because he did look up Mon Cher and means my dear in french. And that’s what Caro Mio means in Italian.

“Dean, I didn’t know you spoke Italian,” says Castiel.

Dean shrugs and blushes. “Yeah, I took a couple of classes in my past years at other schools. Is it ok that I call you that?” he asks nervously.

Castiel smiles. “Of course, but I must go now Dean,” he says as he leans up to kiss him one more time. He then opens the door and slips in side, but not before saying, “Goodbye Dean.”

Dean smiles as Cas’ leaves through the door. He’s sad he won’t see him till Monday, but so glad the date went so well. It couldn’t have gone more perfect. 

He smiles all the way to his car, and all the way on his drive home back to his house. He knows his family will be asleep, so he doesn’t have to deal with their disapproving comments. He can go to bed happy thinking about the date. And how amazing Cas looked all night.

Perfect way to fall asleep. The only thing that could make it better is if Castiel was falling asleep here with him in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please like and comment! I love hearing what you guys think!


	9. Endless Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Sorry for the wait and any mistakes. 
> 
> Go check out my other fics, I'm sure you will love them!!

The weekend was way too long, Dean could barely stand not seeing Cas all weekend. He felt like he was going out of his mind not being able to talk and touch Cas for two whole days. It was truly terrible. 

But luckily Monday came and Dean was rushing out the door to get to school. That was the first time ever he’s wanted to go to school so bad before. But for good reason. Today he is dressed in a all black suit with a grey peacoat. He spikes up his hair so it’s not laying straight down on his head, he never looks good like that.

When he goes down in the morning, he makes sure to eat his breakfast and make his lunch quickly. His parents and Sammy are sitting at the table again eating. His parents don’t say anything to him, Dean barely talked to them this weekend anyways. He is pretty sure his parents have given up on making him stop dating Cas, thank goodness because there is no way is he stopping dating Cas. Cas is perfect.

He did talk to Sammy though, his little brother being the amazing, supportive brother he is. Sam asked him how the date went and Dean told him all about it. How amazing Cas is and how perfect the date went. He left out the part when they were laying on the blanket and rubbing against each other, for good reason. 

Dean looks at the clock and notices it’s time to go if they want to get there early enough Dean can catch Cas at his locker. “Come on Sammy, we’ve got to go,” he says.

Sam nods. “Ok, I’m coming. I’ll meet you out by the car,” he says.

Dean nods and grabs his stuff. He heads out the car and starts it. He starts fidgeting in his seat because he just wants to put the car in reverse and head to school to see Cas, but he has to wait for Sam. He decides to put in some AC DC to pass the time.

Sam finally comes out from what seems like forever. He hops in the passenger seat, and Dean starts driving away right as the door shuts. 

“Woah, I know you're eager to see Cas, but you could wait till I’m buckled jerk,” says Sam as he gets his backpack situated. 

“Whatever bitch, and I am eager to see him, so you could have hurried up instead of taking forever,” says Dean.

“I know, I’m sorry. But mom and dad stopped me and told me that if I see you with Cas today that I’m suppose to tell them when I get home. I don’t know what they expect, we all know you won’t not see Cas today,” says Sam.

Dean sighs. He knew his parents weren’t backing down, and that this quietness wasn’t going to last. “Well you are right, there is no way I’m not going to see Cas. I’ve been waiting all weekend to see him and it’s been to long. So you can tell them that I saw Cas today, there isn’t anything they can do to stop me from seeing him,” says Dean.

“You know Dean, I’m happy for you, for finding Cas. I know you really like him, a lot. And it’s cool you don’t care what mom and dad think, or the whole city,” says Sam.

“Yeah whatever, and I’m not doing this to prove a point or anything. I really really like Cas, and I liked spending time with him. So if you could please get out of the car so I can go see him at school,” says Dean. They are pulled up in front of Sam’s school right now.

“Fine, see you later. Am I talking the bus today or are you able to pick me up?” asks Sam.

“Um, I haven’t made any plans with Cas yet, so right now I can pick you up, but I’ll text you if you have to take the bus,” he says.

“K, bye Dean.”

“Bye.” Dean drives away from the middle school once Sam is out of the door, and he heads off to his school. He practically speeds there, he doesn’t ever care about the speed limit. 

When he finally gets there, he parks the car. He parks more carefully than his driving is though, he doesn’t want to ruin his baby.

He quickly gets out and grabs his backpack. He starts to walk towards the school to find Cas. He’s probably at his locker, so that’s where he heads to first when he doesn’t see him outside.

Once again everyone is looking at Dean weirdly probably because he is wearing a suit, but he doesn’t care. Right now he is focused on finding Cas.

He sees Cas at his locker, and he looks sexy as fuck. His hair is all black and messed up. It’s how it looks after the night under the moon. Like Dean’s hands have run through it. But they haven’t yet today, and Dean needs to fix that.

He walks over to Cas. “Hey baby,” he says.

Cas turns around and smiles up at Dean. “Hello Dean,” he says. He leans up and kisses Dean. Their lips move together softly. Dean brings his hands up and runs it through Cas’ soft hair. He feels Cas put his arms around Dean’s neck as they kiss. When they pull back from the kiss, the stay near each other with their heads resting against each other. 

“I missed you so much, it was like I was dying,” says Dean.

“I know, I missed you too. It was like an internal torture by someone else's hand and not yours,” he says.

Dean leans down to kiss him again, unable to resist those lips. “Would you like that, being tortured by my hand. No one else allowed to touch you as pain turns to pleasure,” he whispers against Cas’ neck. He starts to place little tiny kisses along his neck.

Dean remembers that Cas came when Dean bit his lip, Cas must like it rough. Just like Dean was hoping for. He would never causes serious damage to Cas, but the thought of being in total control like that makes him shiver.

“Yes Dean, please,” says Cas as his grip tightens around Dean’s neck.

“My touch taking you apart, all the way till you begging for release. Would you like that Cas, being at my mercy?” he asks as he starts to suck a dark mark on Cas’ neck. The other ones are starting to fade, and that is unacceptable.

“God, yes. Mon Cher, please,” begs Cas. Dean’s blood boils when Cas calls him that.

“Yeah Cas, that french,” says Dean. He starts to kiss down Cas’ arm and down each finger. His soft, sweet skin under Dean’s mouth. He kisses back up his clothed arm wishing it wasn’t covered in fabric. 

Dean starts to nibble on Cas’ ear a little, but he suddenly remembers where they are when he hears a locker shut near them. Dean sighs a little as he tries to calm down.

“As much as I would love to just strip you down right here in the hallway, have my way with you, I know the bell is about to ring. And I don’t want anyone else to see you like that, you’re only mine to see taken apart by my hand,” says Dean in Cas’ ear.

Cas whimpers at the word mine, but nods. “Ok, I understand Dean. But we will continue this later,” he says. He pulls back a little and kisses Dean.

Dean breaks the kiss and offers his arm for Cas to take. “Of course, baby. Now let’s get to class,” he says.

Cas nods. “Ok, by the way, mother and father said it was fine that you come to dinner on Wednesday. They said they would love to have you there,” says Cas.

Dean smiles down at him. “That’s great, I would love to come. Do I need to bring anything?” he asks.

“No, that’s alright, we’ve got it covered. Is there anything you request for dinner?” he asks.

Dean shrugs. “No, surprise me. All the foods I’ve tried at your house have been wonderful, so I can’t wait to try more,” he says. 

Cas nods. “Alright. Thanks for coming, I’m really excited for you to meet my family,” he says.

“Wait, I thought I’ve met everyone in your family, besides Balthazar,” Dean says.

Cas sighs. “Yes you have, but my cousin and his wife will be there. As well as my grandmother, they are wanted to meet you. I hope that’s ok,” he says.

Dean smiles and leans down to kiss him quickly. “That’s fine, I can’t wait to meet them as well,” he says.

But really he is super nervous. He has already made a good impression on his parents and uncle, but now he has to make sure his grandmother and cousin like him as well. He’s sure it will go fine, but it still makes Dean nervous.

“Hey, don’t be nervous, I can read it on your face. Just be yourself, and they will love you,” says Cas.

Dean blushes and nods. “Thanks, I am a little nervous. I want to make a good impression is all,” he says. They arrive at the classroom and Dean leads Cas to his seat. Which is still on the opposite side of the room as him. 

“And you will. If it makes you feel better I’ll add some cyanide to your glass when no one is looking, it will help take the edge off. Mother and father don’t let us have it all the time, says we could get addicted which is crazy, but I can sneak some from Uncle Gabe,” says Cas.

Dean smiles at him. “Ok thanks, but isn’t cyanide like really poisonous?” he asks.

Cas nods. “It is, but it won’t kill you. I doubt Winchesters die that easily, and it will help with the nerves,” he says.

Dean leans down to kiss him sweetly. “Thanks, and I’m sure the night will go amazing,” he says.

Cas kisses him on the cheek right as the bell rings. “It will, now goodbye Dean, I’ll see you after class.”

Dean kisses him again quickly, “Bye Cas,” he says. He leaves Cas and heads to his seat on the other side of the room. Charlie is sitting there writing down something in her note book. Dean sits down and just starts thinking of the dinner. He wonders what Cas’ mother will make for them, or is it Cas’ mother that does the cooking. Does Virgil cook or just serve the food?

There is so much Dean still wants to learn about Cas’ life and how his day goes. Like if he likes coffee or tea in the morning, or something else. Does he attend to his plants before he goes to school every morning?  
Dean is interrupted from his thinking from a whisper of “Hey.”

Dean turns and sees Charlie looking at him. “Yes?” he asks.

“I just wanted to say I’m glad you found someone you like here at this school. You and Castiel are really cute together. Before you came, I don’t think anyone talked to Cas. I have never seen him smile before you came,” she says.

Dean looks over at Cas and see’s him writing on his notebook. How could anyone not think Cas is amazing, or want to talk to him? He is the most awesome person in the world. He hates that no one talked to him before Dean came along, it makes him mad. But he’s glad he gets to make Cas smile, his smile is beautiful.

“Thanks, I don’t understand why no one would talk to him. He’s amazing and has a great personality,” says Dean.

Charlie shrugs. “I’ve never personally talked to him, but he seems ok. I just heard the rumors, which I won’t listen to again. If you say he’s cool, then he’s cool,” says Charlie.

Dean smiles at her. “Thanks. I think I should start listening to the teacher now,” he whispers. The teacher has come and started talking about today's lesson. He wasn’t listening very much last week, so Dean needs to start paying attention if he doesn’t want to fail this class.

“Ok, me too. You guys are really cute together, even if it’s a little PDA,” whispers Charlie. 

Dean blushes. “Sorry about that, Cas is a little irresistible, but thanks,” he whispers back. Charlie giggles a little but turns to writing the notes on the board. 

Dean starts copying the notes, but he can’t help but sneak little glances at Cas ever now and then. He really wishes they were sitting next to each other so Dean could at least hold his hand.

But Dean can see where Cas’ hair's all messed up now from Dean running his hands through it at the lockers. It makes him smirk because it looks like sex hair, and everyone will know Dean has put his hands in that soft hair. And he can see the small purplish mark even from here peaking out from under his collar. Good.

Dean smiles a little to himself as the class passes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please like and comment what you think! I love hearing from you guys!


	10. Meeting the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the wait and any mistakes! But I have a few questions for how you guys want this fic. Do you want Dean and Cas to have like kinky sex, like a blood kink? Nothing to bad, just because they ar the Addams. Or something like that, tell me what you think!

The next couple of days pass by quickly for Dean. Suddenly it’s Wednesday night, and it’s time for the dinner at the Addams’ house. He is still quiet nervous for it, but Cas assured him it was going to go fine. And Dean trusts him, with his life. 

So that’s where he is right now, about to get out of the car to walk up to their front door. 

Dean gets out of the car and starts to walk up to the front door. Everything will go fine, just be yourself, he keeps telling himself. He knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer it.

It’s Cas who answers the door. He looks so good. Today he is wearing grey dress pants, and a black button up with a gray bow tie. 

“Hello Dean, please come in,” says Cas. 

Dean smiles at him as he walks into the house. “Hey Cas,” he says as he leans in to peck Cas’ lips. Cas smiles up at him as he grabs his hand.

“Ah Dean, good to see you again,” says Michael. Dean turns to him and sees him with Hannah on his arm.

Dean and Cas walk over to him and Dean greets him with his hand that isn’t being held by Cas’. “And you Michael. Thank you for having me,” he says.

“Any time Dean, as Castiel’s boyfriend, you are welcome over here anytime,” says Hannah.

Dean smiles at her. “Thank you Hannah, I appreciate that,” he says.

Just then three new people Dean has never seen before walk into the room. One of them is completely covered in hair, all the way to the floor. There is a lady walking next to him, and another older look woman behind them.

“Dean, I would like to introduce you to Cousin Alfie, and his wife April,” says Cas. 

Dean smiles at them. “Nice to meet both of you, I’m Dean,” he says.

April smiles. “Nice to meet you too, we have heard so much about you from Castiel. You must be a very special man,” she says.

“Yes, he is,” comments Michael. Dean blushes and rubs the back of his neck nervously.

“And this is my grandmother Naomi, she is the one who is cooking our dinner tonight,” says Castiel. 

“I hope you like Fricassee of toad,” she says with an almost toothless smile. 

Dean shrugs. “I’ve never had it, but I’m sure it will be great,” he says.

“Ok, let’s go eat then,” says Hannah. She walks over to one of the ropes hanging down in the room and pulls it. The loud bell goes off again, but this time it doesn’t bother Dean.

Lurch walks into the room. “You rang?” he asks.

“Yes, will you go please retrieve Balthazar and Gabriel from the caves. Tell them it is time for dinner,” she says. Lurch grunts in acknowledgement and leaves the room to go get them. 

“Come on Dean, I’ll show you where we are eating,” says Cas. Dean smiles down at him and let’s go of his hand just so he can offer his arm to Cas.

Cas smiles back at him and loops his arm around Dean’s. Cas leads them into another room with a set up table with nine chairs. Everyone walks into the room and sits down in their chairs. 

Castiel points to where they are sitting, so Dean pulls out Castiel’s chair. Cas smiles up at him in gratitude as he sits down. Dean kisses the side of his head before taking his own seat. He is seated in between Cas and Michael.

Dean sees Castiel take something out of his pocket. It is a flask of some sort, it must be the cyanide that Cas promised. Cas winks over at him and quickly pours some in both of their glasses while no one is looking. 

Dean takes a sip of his glass. It’s wine, but he can also taste something else in it which must be the poison. It doesn’t taste bad at all, it actually makes him feel quite relaxed. 

Just then a young boy, about the age of Sammy, runs into the room. He is wearing a white and black striped shirt and black shorts. He has short dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. 

“Balthazar, how many times have I told you about running in the house?” asks Hannah.

Balthazar sighs as he takes his seat. “Don’t run in the house unless you have something sharp in your hand,” he says.

“Where is your uncle, we can not start dinner till he comes,” says Michael. 

“He’s coming, just wanted to finish whatever experiment he was working on,” says Balthazar. Balthazar just then notices Dean. “You must be Dean, Sam’s brother. Sam has really long hair, why is that?” he asks.

Dean laughs. “I have no idea, I try to get him to cut it but he won’t listen,” Dean says.

A large boom goes off that shakes the whole house. And then Gabriel walks into the room covered in black soot. Michael grabs a knife from the table and throws it at him. But Gabriel easily steps aside and catches it with his teeth. 

Uncle Gabriel takes the knife from his mouth and stabs it into the table. “Can’t give a guy a break huh?” he asks.

Michael laughs. “Just wanted to make sure that explosion cured your headache,” he says.

Uncle Gabriel nods as he hits his head. “Sure was, it hit the spot,” he says as he sits down in the only open seat left. “Dean, nice to see you again.”

“Gabriel,” Dean acknowledges. 

“So Dean, how long have you known Castiel?” squeaks out Alfie. 

Dean turns to him and answers, “A week today actually, but it’s been the best week of my life.”

“Dean, you can understand his accent?” asks Cas.

Dean turns to him and nods. “Yeah, is that a bad thing?” he asks.

Castiel shakes his head and smiles. “Not at all, most people it takes a while till they get use to it till they can understand him,” he says.

“Oh ok, well I can understand him just fine. I’ve moved around a lot, so I’ve heard all different kinds of accents,” Dean says.

Just then Lurch walks into the room with a tray of food. “Ah dinner is here, I hope you do enjoy the meal,” says Hannah as the food is handed out.

Once the food is passed out, everyone just digs into the meal. It looks really good, so Dean takes his fork and takes a bite. It tastes even better than it looks. 

“This is wonderful Naomi,” comments Dean.

Naomi nods. “Thank you, old Addams family recipe,” she says.

From then on everyone starts talking about their day. Castiel’s family asks Dean questions about himself and his family. He doesn’t mention anything about how his family didn’t approve of him coming here tonight to eat, or dating Castiel at all.

But he tells them how he moved around a lot, but plans to stay in this town. They continue eating the wonderful meal. At one point, Dean feels something pop up onto his shoulder.

Dean looks at his shoulder and sees a hand, but not just any hand. A hand that is not connect to any arm. He would usually be freaked out, but now he is just kind of curious.

“Oh Dean, this is Thing. He is here to ask if you want any coffee with dessert,” says Castiel.

Dean nods. “Sure, I would love some,” he says. Thing jumps off his shoulder and crawls into the other room.

Talk continues till Lurch comes back into the room with another tray. He takes the empty food plates and places a new plate of something that's moving around on his plate. It looks like a type of pudding.

“It’s red oak leaf pudding,” whispers over Cas. Dean leans over and kisses the side of his cheek. It feels like he hasn’t kissed Cas in forever. Sitting through this dinner without being able to touch him is like torture.

Dean takes a bite of it even though he knows the leaf is poisonous, he’s already had cyanide tonight so he doesn’t think he will die. It’s really good, surprisingly sweet.

“Balthazar, play with your food,” says Hannah. Balthazar starts poking his food and the food starts moving around on his plate. 

“So Dean, what do you plan on doing when you graduate?” asks Michael. 

Dean finishes chewing his bite and uses his napkin to clean his mouth. “Honestly, I have no idea. Nothing that has anything to do with working in an office. I do ok at school, but I have no plans for college or anything,” he answers.

Michael laughs. “Oh, I understand not wanting to work in an office. I doubt you knew this, but I never went to college. Now you're probably wondering how I made all the money I have,” he says.

Dean nods in wonder.

“Well, a lot of it was passed down in the Addams family fortune. But I put a lot of that money in towards stocks. And I got lucky and made a lot more money with the stocks. You lose money, don’t get me wrong. Although, if you make the right decisions and moves, you can make a lot of money,” he says.

Dean nods in understanding. It sounds interesting, definitely better than college. “That sounds pretty nice, but I know nothing about the stock market,” says Dean.

Michael smiles. “I didn’t expect you to, would you like to though?” 

Dean nods. “That would be great actually,” he says.

And for the rest of dessert, Mr. Addams explains how the stock market works and some tips. Dean listens very carefully to him, thinking maybe this isn’t such a bad idea. He doesn’t really need school smarts for this, he just needs to have common sense. When to spend money when they markets are high, and when to stop before he loses to much.

Dean is considering putting some of his money he has saved up into a stock. He doesn’t have much money left, so hopefully this won’t be a waste.

After dessert has finished, the plates are cleared. Dean feels Castiel lean over and whisper in his ear. “Dean, we’ve finished eating, I’ve got something I want to show you in the playroom,” he says. 

Dean turns towards him and nods. “Ok, lead the way.” He brushes his nose against Castiel’s before they both stand up.

“I’ve got to get something for Dean for school,” says Castiel to everyone.

“Ok, I hope you enjoyed dinner Dean. Come visit us anytime,” says Hannah.

“Thank you, it was nice to meet everyone. Dinner was wonderful,” Dean says.

“Remember what we discussed Dean,” says Michael.

Dean nods. “I am definitely considering it, thank you,” he says. 

“Come on Dean,” says Cas as he grabs Dean’s hand leading them away from the dining room.

Castiel leads Dean through the house towards the playroom he has only once visited. Once they get to the playroom, Cas lets go of Dean’s hand and turns to face him.

Dean smirks as he steps towards Castiel and wraps his arms around Cas’ waist. “So Cas, what did you want to show me?” asks Dean.

Castiel wraps his arms around Dean’s own waist. “Well, I was actually wondering if you wanted to do something,” he says.

Dean leans down to kiss Cas’ soft lips, missing being able to do this. Last time was at school earlier today, and that felt like forever ago. Their lips move together slowly, taking their time. Whenever Dean is with Castiel, he feels like time stops.

They pull back and rest their foreheads against each other. “Oh, and what do you want to do?” he asks.

“I was wondering if you wanted to do some knife target practice on each other,” he says.

Dean smiles and pulls back so he can look at him in the eyes. “I would love to. Do you want to throw first or be the target?” he asks.

“I would love to be the target, I have yet to see you throw,” he says.

Dean nods as he pulls back. “Ok, well stand still. I don’t want to hurt you, or at least not unintentionally,” he says with a mischievous smirk. 

Castiel smirks back as he starts walking over towards the target on the wall. He leans up against it, he tilts his head back to where his long pale neck is showing off. He moves one of his hands so it’s resting in his black hair, and he spreads his legs a little. After Dean looks at how his body is positioned, he looks up at Castiel’s face and sees him biting his lip and looking at him from under his eyelashes.

The sight makes Dean already half hard. Dean knows Castiel is doing this to try to distract him from the knife throwing, but Dean will show him he can do this.

Dean picks up a knife from the table and feels the weight with his hands. He then faces Castiel and throws it towards him. The knife sticks to the board with a thud, about five inches from Castiel’s face. 

Cas doesn’t even flinch. He just keeps looking at Dean from under his black eyelashes with his blue eyes. Dean just wants to walk up to him right now and kiss him silly, but he knows that’s what Castiel is trying to get him to do, so that’s why he picks up the second knife.

Dean flips the knife in his fingers before throwing it at the target. It lands three inches from Castiel’s face this time. Once again he doesn’t even flinch. 

Dean smirks as he picks up the third knife and looks back at Cas. “Come on Mon Cher, is that all you got?” asks Cas.

Dean growls as he chucks the knife towards Castiel. It lands right next to his face, not even a centimeter from his ear. Cas doesn’t flinch, he just moans. Dean looks down and sees a very noticeable bulge in Cas’ pants. Dean is completely hard now, Cas calling him that in French and him just standing there looking like that makes him fatten up in his pants even more.

Dean quickly rushes over to Cas and crowds him even more against the wall. He presses his whole body against Castiel’s.

Dean leans in and kisses Castiel hard. His lips are demanding and possessive. He hears Castiel moan into the kiss and Dean just smirks against them. 

He pulls back and starts to kiss across Cas’ jaw. “Is this what you wanted? To make me snap, get distracted from the task?” he asks.

Castiel leans his head back even more and answers in a breathless voice. “Maybe, did it work?” he asks.

Dean chuckles as he moves to nibble on Cas’ ear lobe. “Oh definitely baby. You looked so good standing there like that,” Dean says. Dean looks at the side of Cas’ ear and sees a little nick that’s bleeding a little. He knows it’s from the knife he threw.

Dean should be concerned that he hurt Cas, but before he can stop himself he leans in and licks the cut a little. He hears Cas groan in pleasure as his hands come up to rest on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Dean, ugh feels good,” moans out Castiel.

Dean chuckles as he starts to kiss back down Castiel’s jaw. “You like that Caro Mio?” he asks. He would think that would have grossed him out, but it honestly just turned him on even more.

Castiel nods. “Yes Dean, please,” he says. 

Dean starts kissing Castiel mouth again, he can still taste the coppery taste of Cas’ blood, but it’s a little sweet too. Just like the rest of Cas’ skin. Their tongue tangle together hotly as Dean moves one of his hands to wrap in Cas’ soft hair.

Just then he hears someone come running into the playroom. “Woah, that was something I did not want to see,” he hears them say.

Dean breaks the kiss to glare at whoever interrupted them. He sees Balthazar standing by the door with a smirk on his face. 

“Balthazar, get out, now,” says Cas with a dangerous edge in his voice. It makes Dean shiver in the power he can hear from it. Dean can’t help but lean in and start laying kisses on the side of Cas’ neck.

“I will, I don’t want to see anymore then I have to. But mother wants you in the garden. She needs one of your plants for something,” he says.

Dean isn’t really listening to what Cas’ brother is saying, he is to focused on sucking a mark on Cas’ neck.

Castiel sighs knowing he will have to stop Dean to go help his mother. “Dean, I need to go help my mother,” he says, but it comes out a little breathless.

Dean hums in question, not really hearing what Cas said. He is so hard right now, and this bruise he is working on is really important.

“Dean, darling, please look at me,” says Cas. Dean sighs as he looks up at Castiel. “Dean, I’m sorry, but I have to go help my mother. I’m afraid you will need to go home, even though that is the last thing I want for you to do right now,” he says.

Dean blinks a few times to clear his foggy mind, his mind that can only focus on kissing Castiel. But he realizes Castiel’s voice is serious so he processes the words and realizes what Castiel is saying.

Dean sighs and nods. “Ok, I understand. But this is not over. This,” he says as he leans in to kiss Cas’ lips again. He pulls back and says, “Or the knife throwing. I have yet to see how good you are.”

Cas smiles. “Of course, I would be extremely angry if we didn’t continue this,” he says. 

Dean smiles back as he steps back to allow Cas to step away from the wall. They both didn’t even realize Balthazar left a while ago from the room. 

Dean offers Cas his arm as they walk out of the playroom and out towards the front of the house. As they leave the house and walk down towards his car, Dean can still feel himself hard. He wish he didn't have to leave seeing as he can see Castiel with the same problem, but Cas promised they would finish this later.

Dean stops before he gets in his car. “Thank you for dinner, it was wonderful and your family is great,” he says.

Castiel smiles a little. “Thank you for coming, it means a lot to me that you met my family. And even more that they like you,” he says.

Dean leans down to peck Cas’ lips. “It was no problem, one of these nights I want you to come and meet my parents,” he says. He doesn’t know how that’s going to work considering his parents don’t really approve of Cas, but he will try to convince them for Cas’ sake. 

“I would love that,” says Cas.

Dean kissed Cas again before walking to the driver's side of the car. “I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?” he says.

Cas smiles as he starts to walk back up to his house. “Of course, goodbye Dean,” Cas says.

“Bye Cas,” he says as he gets into his car. He watches as Cas walks back up to his house, his nice ass swinging. Dean smiles to himself before he turns the car on and pulls away.

God, Cas is perfect he thinks. Tonight couldn’t have gone any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please like and comment what you think! 
> 
> Also go check out my other fics! I bet you guys will love them!


	11. Closet Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but I was on vacation and couldn't write. But I hope you enjoy this chapter! I realized since this is the Addams Family fic there will probably be a lot of porn and kissing. Hope that's ok. Anyways hope you like it!

Dean and Cas were currently making out in the hallway. They can't keep their hands off each other, not even in the middle of the school. One of Dean's hands were shoved into Cas’ soft hair, the other hand grabbing Cas’ ass. 

Both of Cas’ hands were in Dean’s hair. Dean had been surprised because Cas had jump him this time, not the other way around. But Dean is definitely not complaining. Dean has his back up against the lockers as Cas leans his whole body against his.

Dean breaks the kiss with a groan as Cas leans in to start nibbling on his ear. “Cas, not that I'm complaining, but what's going on?” asks Dean.

“I just need you Dean, want you right now,” whispers Cas in Dean’s ear. Dean moans at those words, and because Cas grinds up against his half hard dick.

“God Cas, I want you too, but we’re at school in the middle of the hallway,” he says. Dean can see out of the corner of his eyes that people are staring at them weirdly and some with disgust in their eyes. He doesn't care what they think, he just doesn't want anyone to see Cas like this.

“I don't care Dean, please, bisogno di te adesso,” whimpers Cas. Dean growls deep in his throat when he hears Cas speak in that Italian. He could even recognize what he said because he's taken Italian before.

“Ok Cas, follow me then,” growls Dean. Cas steps back and Dean steps up and wraps his arm around Cas’ shoulder. Dean starts to lead them towards the janitor's closet. He hates how cliche it is, but it's the only place he can think of that they can have some privacy right now.

Dean glares a death glare at anyone who dares get in their walking path. Everyone gives Dean a fearful look and quickly steps out of their way. He feels Cas press up close to his side, and Dean smirks down at him once they reach the closet.

Dean’s grin grows once he finds out the door is unlocked and empty. Good. They both hurry into the room, and once the doors shut Dean is shoving Cas up against the wall.

Their lips crash together in a fit of passion and desperation. Both of their hands are roaming all over each other, but both angry their suits are in the way. But they understand they can't fully undress at school.

Dean bits Cas’ lip harshly to where blood starts to leave the bite. Cas breaks the kiss with a gasp which turns to a moan when Dean licks at the cut.

“Is this what you wanted Cas? My attention on your body, to give you pleasure and pain,” asks Dean.

Cas moans again and throws his head back so it bangs up against the wall. Dean is shown is long, pale throat. He sees this as an offering and submission, so he growls as he dives in and licks a stripe up his neck.

“Ugh Dean, please,” begs Cas. He feels Cas move his hand away from Dean’s hair to his cock which is fully hard now. Dean groans in pleasure as Cas presses down on his dick. 

“Yeah Cas, what do you want?” asks Dean as he starts to suck a mark on Cas neck. One to go with the many others there.

“Dean, you're huge. Want you to fuck me, please,” moans Cas. Dean leans up from his neck and starts to kiss him again. He can feel his dick throb with the thought of fucking Cas’ tight hole. 

“Fuck yeah baby, want to fuck you so bad. Bet you'd feel so tight around me,” growls Dean. Dean reaches one of his hands around and grabs Cas’ plump ass. Dean grinds up against Cas’ hand which is still groping him. 

He feels Cas move his hand and start to reach into his pants. Dean groans when he feels Cas’ hand wrap around him. He can feel Cas hesitate and not move, he must not know what to do.

“Just move your hand up and down baby, you're doing amazing,” says Dean in Cas’ ear. Cas starts to move his hand and Dean moans in pleasure. Cas inexperienced hand feels amazing against his rock hard cock.

“Dean, I can’t even wrap my fingers all the way around you,” whimpers Cas. Dean growls when Cas flicks his thumb over Dean’s slit. Maybe Cas knows a little what to do.

Dean knows he's huge, so he grins a feral grin when Cas says that. “All the better to fuck you with,” he says.

Cas moans at the thought as he presses his ass back into Dean’s hand. Dean slips his hand in the back of Cas’ pants. He squeezes his cheek again before rubbing his finger over his hole. He hears Cas moan long and loudly and press back against Dean’s finger, but Dean doesn't push in.

“Look how tight you little hole is Cas, just waiting for my cock to open it up,” whispers Dean in Cas’ ear.

Dean feels Cas’ hands squeeze a little tighter at the words which makes Dean moan again. The dry rub of Cas’ hands is a little painful, but Dean likes the pain. It feels good and adds to the pleasure. Dean leans in and starts to kiss him again, their lips moving sloppily and almost all teeth.

Dean breaks the kiss with a wet pop. “Turn around baby,” commands Dean. Cas lets go of his cock and turns around. “Place your hands above your head.” Cas complies, he even sticks his ass out a little. Dean can barely keep in a moan when Cas follows everything he says.

Dean leans across Cas’ back and licks across his ear before biting down again. Cas arches his back in the pain slash pleasure. That makes his ass grind back against Dean’s throbbing dick.

Dean with one hand grabs Cas’ waist and the other Cas’ dick. It's a lot smaller then Dean’s own but Dean kinda likes that. 

At the same time, Dean grinds his cock against Cas’ ass when pressing down on his cock. They both moan in pleasure. 

“Want to fuck you so bad, but not here, later though,” growls Dean as he continues to grind and rub. He gets a good pace down, and he can feel he's close to coming.

“Dean, je suis proche, please,” whimpers Cas. Dean groans at the French and starts to kiss Cas’ neck again. He grinds up harder, the need to release strong. 

“Fuck Cas, you drive me crazy, feels so good,” Dean snarls. Cas throws his head back as he comes with a silent scream. Dean follows right after him with a grunt. As they both finish coming, they take deep breaths to calm down.

Dean leans back and Cas turns around to lean on the wall and look at Dean. They just stare at each other, blue to green, before Dean leans in to kiss Cas sweetly on the lips.

Their lips move together softly compared to what just happened. When Dean breaks the kiss he rests his forehead on Cas’.

“Shit Cas, we need to do that more often,” says Dean.

Cas chuckles. “Yes, we do.”

Dean feels the come in his parents and grimaces. “Sorry about the come, you'll be sitting in it the rest of the day,” says Dean.

Cas shrugs and leans in to peck Dean’s lips. “Don't be sorry, it was my fault for making you do this,” he says.

Dean chuckles. “Trust me, I would do this anytime you want, but maybe next time in a place we have a change of clothes,” he says.

Cas nods in agreement. “At least it's almost the end of the day so it won't be as bad,” he says.

Dean smiles. “True. Am I still coming over today so you can show me how to sword fight?” he asks.

Cas nods. “Of course, and you can borrow a change of clothes if you want,” he says. Dean doesn't mention how the clothes probably won't fit him, but he just says, “Thank you, that would be great.”

Dean leans back and takes Cas’ hands in his. “That was truly amazing Cas, I want you to know you were perfect,” he says.

Cas smiles shyly. “Thank you Dean, and it was amazing. I can't wait till you actually fuck me,” he says.

Dean shivers when Cas cusses, he never here's him cuss at all. “I can't wait as well, now come on, let's head out, I'm sure we are quite late to our next class,” he says as he opens the door.

They step out into the hallway and see it empty. Dean looks at Cas and sees how messed up his hair is and how he is still slightly flushed. He's pretty sure he looks similar, but he honestly doesn't care. It's a good price to pay if he gets to do that with Cas.

Dean offers his arm to Cas and Cas takes it gratefully. Dean leads them back over towards his locker where they were making out earlier. Both of their bags are on the ground but Dean didn’t worry that someone would touch them.

They grab their bags and start to walk towards their classrooms. They don't have the same class unfortunately, but they are relatively close to each other.

As they walk and take their time, Dean says, “I've been thinking about what you father told me.”

“And what would that be?” asks Cas. Cas leans his head and rests it against Dean’s chest as they walk. Dean smiles down at him and kisses his forehead.

“About the stock market and placing some of my money into a stock. It sounds like a pretty good idea and-”

“Hey faggots,” someone shouts down the hallway. They both turn to look at who shouted that and see Gordon and who Deans come to learn Zachariah and Dick.

Both Dean and Castiel keep a blank face on and don't answer them. They turn around and start to walk towards their classes again.

“Hey, I'm talking to you queers,” yells Gordon. Dean rolls his eyes before turning around again. Cas takes his head off Dean’s chest to look over at Gordon, and it makes Dean mad that Gordon talking made him lose the heat from Cas’ head on his shoulder. 

“Yes?” asks Dean with a glare in his eyes. Gordon and his friends walk up to them looking all confident. Dean can't help but notice that he is taller then all 3 of them. But the three guys are all taller than Cas.

“You need to stop with the PDA now, it's making our girlfriends uncomfortable,” he says. Dean can't help but chuckle a little because he's seen all three of these guys making out with their girlfriends in the middle of the hallway too.

“What's so funny?” growls Zachariah. 

Dean shakes his head and stops laughing with a sigh. “Oh nothing, but that's not going to happen. I think I have the right to kiss Cas whenever I want,” he says.

“Nobody wants to see two fags kissing. Let alone the two freaks of the school,” says Dick. 

Dean smirks. “But I just love kissing my boyfriend, he's so fucking hot I just can't help it,” says Dean, then he leans down and places a huge kiss on Cas’ lips. He feels Cas smile into the kiss. Dean breaks the kiss with a wet pop just to gross out the rude jocks.

He looks back up at them and sees the jocks staring at them in disgust. “You are fucking freaks,” says Gordon. Dean just smirks. 

“Just don't bring that Addams into the janitor's closet again, nobody wants to hear you guys having sex,” says Dick.

“Or hear that bitch taking it up the ass,” says Zachariah. Dean hears this and anger takes over him. Nobody calls Cas that, especially when he felt Cas tense up like that.

“What the fuck did you just say?” growls Dean. 

“That you have a bitch of a boyfriend that takes it up the ass which is gross,” Zachariah repeats. Dean lets go of Cas’ arm and swings his arm towards Zachariah's face. It collides with a crunch and he sees Zachariah go down to the ground. He doesn't move or anything. Dean realizes he punches him so hard he knocked him out. Good.

Nobody moves or says anything in shock. But then Dean he's Gordon growl in anger and try to take a swing at Dean. He blocks it easily and punches Gordon straight in the face.

Dean keeps punching him without stopping. He's angry at Gordon for interrupting them walking and giving them all this trouble. His disturbed Cas and was probably thinking what Zachariah said too which is not ok.

Dean vaguely hears Dick says, “What the fuck?” before someone collapsing on the ground. Dean turns his head and looks to make sure Cas is ok. Cas is just standing there with Dick at his feet, waiting patiently for Dean to finish.

Dean smiles ferally before turning back towards Gordon. Dean punches him a few more times before leaning in to whisper in his ear. “You and your friends will leave us alone from now on, and I'm going to keep kissing Cas. So you can shut the fuck up and leave your opinions to yourself. Understand?” Dean growls. 

Gordon’s eyes are a little unfocused, but he nods anyways. There is blood covering his face, and Dean can smell the cooper in the air. It makes him smile even more. 

“You will not to tell anyone about this, and if you do, I don't think you want to know,” says Dean before he shoves Gordon down on the ground. Dean stands up and walks over towards Cas. Dean growls before shoving Cas up against the locker and kisses him possessively.

Cas moans and kisses Dean back with as much passion. They kiss strongly and with desperation. Dean breaks the kiss to suck a mark on Cas’ neck again. “You're mine Cas, don't fucking listen to those idiots,” snarls Dean.

“I know Dean, I'm yours Mon Cher,” breaths out Cas. Dean bites down on Cas’ neck one more time before pulling his face back.

“Fuck yeah you are,” says Dean. He turns to look at the three guys who are still on the floor. Zachariah is still knocked out and it looks like his nose is broken. Gordon is lying still with his face covered in blood, nose probably broken as well.

But when Dean looks at Dick he is surprised to see him on the ground unmoving but still conscious. It looks like he's trying to call out to someone but nothing's leaving his mouth, and there's a purple look powder all over his face.

“Cas, what did you do to Dick?” he asks. He looks back at Cas to see him shrug. 

“It's a little powder of a plant that I have. If you blow it in their face it leaves him paralyzed and mute for about an hour. I always carry it around with me just in case,” he says innocently, as if something like that is normal.

But Dean doesn't care, he's just glad Cas at least has something that he can protect himself with. He chuckles before leaning in to capture his lips in a kiss. “Well, just make sure you never use that stuff on me,” he says.

Cas nods. “I would never, I only use it on people I don't like,” he says. Dean smiles at him before stepping back.

Dean and Cas grab their backpacks off the floor once again before they start to walk off to class together again. Cas rests his head on Dean’s should again with a sigh.

Dean smiles, both completely unaffected by the fact that they just beat up three guys in the middle of the hallway. He can feel the dried come in the pants, but he doesn't care anymore. Overall it was a pretty great, gloomy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please like and comment what you think! I love hearing from you guys!!


	12. Eternity of Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. I've had so much homework and not any time to write. I'll try to update more though! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Dean sees Castiel putting his books in his locker. It's the end of the day finally, and Dean is about to go see if Cas is ready to leave school. They have to pick Sammy up and take him home first, but then they are going to Cas’ house so he can teach Dean how to sword fight.

He's so excited to learn how to do that. It seems like Cas is really good at it, and Dean can't wait to see Cas’ moves. Also he can't wait to get out to his underwear and change, he can feel the come and it's so uncomfortable.

Dean walks up towards Cas and wraps his arms around Cas’ middle. He places a soft kiss on the back on his neck before saying, “Hey baby, ready to go?” 

Cas leans back against Dean's larger frame with a small smile. “Yes I am ready Dean, don't we have to drop off Sam first?” he asks.

Dean sighs against his neck. “Yeah, but then we can head off to your house so you can show me how to sword fight. I can't wait till you show me your moves. I bet you look so sexy,” says Dean.

Cas smirks and grinds his ass back a little against Dean’s dick. Dean can't help his mind wondering back to what they did earlier in the closet. 

“Then let's go, Mon Cher,” purrs Cas. He closes his locker and steps out of Dean’s hold. He leans up to peck Dean on the lips before grabbing Dean’s hand to drag them out of the school. When Dean’s mind finally catches up with what's happening after Cas’ little grind and French, he offers his arm to Cas who takes it gratefully.

They head out towards the parking lot, and on the way they pass by a group of the jocks. They can see the three boys that Dean and Cas beat up earlier, all keeping their eyes down. Dean is positive that none of them are telling anyone why their faces are bruised no blooded. It brings a smirk to Dean’s face.

Dean opens the door for Cas, and then walks around to the drivers side to get in. He pulls out of the parking lot in his Baby off to Sammy’s school.

Along the way Cas asks, “Dean, you said earlier in the hallway before we were interrupted that you were thinking of putting some money into a stock. You never got to finish your thought.”

Dean nods. “Yeah, I've just thought about what your father said about it and it sounded appealing. If I could start at an early age and make a lot of money this way, I don't have to work in a boring office later in life,” he says.

Castiel nods in consideration. “I think that's a wonderful idea, you are very smart and I know you will make good decisions about this,” says Cas.

Dean smiles over at him as he parks the car in front of the school. “Thanks, it means a lot to me that you support me for this idea.”

Cas smiles back at Dean and leans over to peck his lips. “Of course Mon Cher, I will always support you, unless it's something utterly preposterous then I'm using that plant I have to keep you from doing whatever it is.”

Dean smiles and kisses Up Cas’ hand, all the way up his arm before reaching his lips in a passionate kiss. “I wouldn't have it any other way Caro Mio,” he whispers. 

Just then Sammy opens the back door and hops inside. Dean is still staring into Cas’ mesmerizing eyes, not noticing his little brother has gotten in the car.

Sam clears his throat. “Um Dean, I'm here. I'm ready for you to drop me off,” he says. 

Dean finally heads Sammy and leans back from Cas’ face, who has a small smile on it. God Dean wishes Sammy wasn't here so he could just keep kissing Cas, but he knows he promised he would drive Sammy home today.

“I know bitch, I'm bringing you home,” says Dean as he starts the car and drives towards his house.

“Whatever jerk. Hey did you tell Cas about dinner?” asks Sam. Oh man, he did forget about that. He completely forgot to tell Cas about how he convinced his parents to have Cas over for dinner. He doesn't know how he got them to agree, but he isn't complaining. 

“Oh no, I haven't yet. Cas, my parents were wondering if you want to come over Friday night for dinner?” asks Dean. He looks over at Cas to see his reaction. He has a blank face on, but Dean knows that's just his normal face.

Cas responds, “You know I would love to Dean, I can't wait to meet your parents. If they are anything like you and Sam, I'm sure they will be great.”

Dean shares a look with Sam quickly in the mirror, both remembering all the fights and arguments they've had over Cas’ family. It took a lot of yelling to convince his parents to give Cas a try. 

But Dean and Sam aren't going to mention that, they don't want to make Cas feel like he's unwanted. That is absolutely the last thing Dean wants. Cas is perfect, and Dean won't let anyone tell Cas otherwise.

“Yeah I'm sure it will be, I can't wait,” says Dean. And he's not lying, he really can't wait for his parents to meet Cas so he can show them how awesome Cas is. He just hopes the dinner goes well.

Dean pulls up to his driveway and sees his mom is home, sometimes she gets off work early. He can see her looking out the window, seeing Cas sit in the front seat while Sam gets out of the back.

“Bye Dean, thanks for picking me up. Nice to see you again Cas,” says Sam as he closes his door. They watch him walk up towards the house before Dean pulls out of the driveway towards Cas’ house.

“Was that your mother?” asks Cas.

Dean nods. “Yeah, she sometimes gets off work early,” he responds. 

“She was very pretty, she looked just like you. But less like Sam,” says Cas.

Dean laughs. “Yeah Sam looks different than us with his brown hair, but he takes after more like my father,” he says.

Cas nods in understanding. The conversation turns to about how their days went, the parts where they weren't together. Which is not a lot of the time. By the time they about finish telling each other about their day, Dean pulls up in front of Cas’ house.

It's started raining, which is weird considering it was just disgustingly sunny outside just a few minutes ago. It's like it's raining only over the Addams’ families house.

Dean climbs out of the car and hurries over to Cas’ side. He opens the door and Cas starts up and sighs once he's in the rain.

“Mmh, don't you just love the rain Dean? The cloudy skies, chilly weather,” he says. 

Dean nods in agreement. “Yes indeed. Perfect weather,” he says. And then a huge bolt of lightning flashes and a big clap of thunder. Dean looks over at Cas whose smiling up at the sky. He looks so beautiful like this.

“Come on Cas, as much as I love the rain, I don't like how wet I'm getting,” says Dean.

Cas nods and they start to walk towards the house. Once they reach inside, Dean and Cas kick off their now wet and dirty shoes. They are both soaked, but Cas leads Dean inside not caring that he's getting the floor wet.

Dean follows Cas through the house and he realizes Cas is leading them towards his room. He's probably going to change clothing, and he said Dean could borrow a change but he doesn't know if any of the clothes will fit. 

They get to his room and go inside. It's just like last time Dean saw it, dark colors with a big bed. 

Cas calls out, “Oh Thing, where are you?” Thing comes crawling into the room and hops up onto Cas’ desk. “Thing, will you please have Lurch bring us one of father's suits. Anyone will do,” he says.

Thing taps his finger twice before jumping off the table and crawling out the door.

Dean walks over to Cas who is currently pulling out a new suit to change into. “Cas, do you expect me to be wearing your father's suit that Thing is bringing?” he asks.

Cas nods as he starts to unbutton his white button up shirt that was under his pea coat. “Of course, he won't mind he has like a hundred. And I'm sure you are about the same size, so it will be fine,” he says as he peels off his wet shirt.

Dean sucks his a sharp breath when Cas reveals his pale, lean chest. Cas raises an eyebrow at Dean. Dean smirks at Cas before walking over to him. “Mmh Cas, you can't expect me to just stand there while you change,” says Dean.

“No, I never did. Maybe I wanted you to come over and kiss me,” replies Cas. Dean leans down to kiss him. He runs his hands down Cas’ chest, feeling goosebumps break out across his skin.

Dean leans more of his body against Cas’ as the kiss deepens. Man does he wish he could just finish taking off the rest of Cas’ clothes. And just pull him onto that silk covered bed.

But a grunt from the door breaks their kiss. They turn to see Lurch in the doorway holding up a suit on a hanger. Cas walks over to Lurch and thanks him.

“Will you please show Dean to the bathroom so he may change?” asks Cas to Lurch.

Lurch groans in response before turning around and walks out the door. Dean kissed Cas one more time on the lips before following Lurch out the door. They walk a couple of doors down the hallway before Lurch stops.

He hands Dean the suit and motions to the door. “Thank you Lurch,” says Dean. Lurch grunts again before leaving. Dean enters the bathroom and starts to change into the new suit.

He takes off the soaking suit he currently has one, and puts on Castiel’s father’s one. It's a dark grey suit, with vertical lighter grey stripes. It's just a dark pea coat with a black tie that tucks in under the pea coat.

Dean looks at himself in the mirror, which is a little cracked. Dean wonders why they would have a cracked mirror when they are so rich that they can fix it. He shrugs and just fixes his suit up. He looks good if he's being honest. And it fits perfectly.

Dean folds up his wet one carefully before leaving the bathroom to walk back towards Cas’ room. The door is open, so Dean suspects Cas is done changing.

He walks in and sees Cas putting his wet suit on a hanger. “Oh Dean, bring that here. I will hang it up, and Lurch will come get it later to clean. I will give it back to you tomorrow,” says Cas.

Dean nods gratefully. He honestly didn't know how he was going to deal with paying to dry clean his wet suit. He's trying to save up his money for the stocks. 

Cas takes a hanger and hangs up Dean’s suit and hangs it up near his own. Dean just watches him, admire the new suit Cas has changed into. It's just a simple black one with a gray pea coat, and it looks amazing on him.

Cas finishes and walks over towards Dean. “You do like amazing in the suit, I told you it would fit. As comfy as a coffin,” says Cas.

Dean smiles at him before catching his lips in a kiss. “Indeed, now let's go sword fight,” says Dean. Cas takes Dean’s hand and leads them off to the living room.

Dean expected Cas to lead them to the playroom, but he's not questioning.

When they get there, Cas walks over to the wall and pulls out two swords from the wall. They look more like fencing swords then regular ones.

“We are going to use these since you are a starter. I don't want to accidentally stab you, I like you and don't want that to happen. And we are in here for more room,” says Cas.

Dean nods and walks over to the sword Cas is holding in his hand. He grabs it and feels the weight in his hand. It feels good, light but a good weight. He sees Cas take off his suit coat, so Dean does the same. He feels like he know how more room to move his arms, which is probably why they took them off.

“Ok, come over here and face in front of me,” says Cas as he walks towards the center of the room. Dean goes towards and faces Cas, he holds his sword up, just like Cas is.

“You can either be defensive or offensive with you attack, depends upon you and your opponent. I recommend being defensive till you get the hang of it,” says Cas. And with that, he steps forward and takes a swing at Dean. Dean flinches back and brings up his sword just in time.

“Shit Cas, I wasn't ready,” says Dean as Cas takes another swing towards him.

Cas smiles. “You must always be on guard, always on the ready for an attack. My great uncle Egbert forgot that in a battle against a pirate and it lost him his head, battle didn't last a minute,” he says.

Dean blocks a few more lunges before they circle each once again. “I'll remember that, don't want to lose my head. Hand maybe, I'd be like a pirate with a hook,” says Dean.

Cas lunges forward again and Dean blocks the swings. They move around each other while both taking swings. Dean is doing well, blocking the swings and making a few of his own.

He can't help but notice how graceful Cas looks. His face is masked with concentration, but every now and then a smile will slip onto his face. Dean can't help but laugh a few times, this is so much fun to sword fight with Cas. He can't wait till they use real swords, adds to the danger.

Cas laughs. “Mmmh, you do have nice hands though, would be a shame if you lost them. What would I do without you hands touching me all the time?” asks Cas with a smirk.

Deans mind clouds with the idea of touching Cas’ body right now. What would he do if he couldn't touch and kiss Cas? He would sure not survive. 

Cas takes Dean's distraction by lunging forward and swinging with sword forward. He takes it and it falls out of Dean’s hands. Dean is shocked by what happened, totally not ready for what just happened.

Cas takes the sword and crosses them while placing them across Dean’s neck. He leans forward so his breath is across Dean’s lips. Cas can move forward if he wants, but the swords make it so Dean can't without cutting his throat.

“What did I saw about not being distracted?” whispers Cas. 

Dean tries to lean forward to kiss those tempting lips, but stops when he feels the sharp pressure against his throat. He's close to just cutting himself just so he can kiss Cas, the pain the last thing on his mind.

“I couldn't stop thinking about not touching you, kissing you. A day without your lips is like 40 years in hell being tortured,” whispers Dean back.

“Don't worry, I would rescue you, or rather join you. Better to be tortured together for eternity than be apart,” whispers Cas. He leans forward and kisses Dean’s lips slowly. Their lips move together, full of promises to each other.

Cas breaks the kiss, and when Dean tries to lean forward to kiss him again, one of the swords nicks his neck. Dean moans in pleasure, from the nick and the lips on his again.

But the kiss is interrupted by two people clapping as they walk into the room. Dean and Cas look over and see Michael and Hannah walking towards them with smiles on their faces.

“Bravo, and you say you've never fought before Dean,” says Michael. Dean blushes at both the compliment, and the fact that Cas’ parents caught them kissing.

“Thank you Michael, but Cas’ is still way better,” says Dean. Michael laughs.

“Yes, he has always been talented since he was 2. Defeated Thing on his first try,” he says.

Dean looks over at Cas with a smile. He can see Cas has a small blush covering his pale neck. “Castiel, will you please come here for a second, I need to talk to you for a second,” says Cas’ mother.

Cas nods and heads over to talk to his mom. Dean stays by Michael to talk.

“You need to watch out for Cas, he's dangerous. Just like his mother, able to distract you and kill you in a second,” says Michael fondly as they both look at Hannah and Cas talking.

Dean nods. “Oh I know, it's one of the things I love about him,” Dean says before he can stop himself. He looks at Michael in shock, afraid he just accidentally told Cas’ father he loves Cas before he even told Cas himself. 

Michael chuckles. “Don't worry Dean, I won't tell him, you can tell him on your own time,” he says. Dean sighs a breath of relief. “But it's written all over both of your faces, the love you have for each other,” says Michael.

Dean can't help but smile as he looks back over at Cas. He's so fucking perfect, Dean doesn't even care that his love for that man is so obvious. And he can't help but notice how Michael said both of their faces. Cas looks quickly over at them and gives Dean a small smile before looking back at Hannah.

“I do love him, I can't imagine a life without him. I'm just waiting for the right time to tell him,” says Dean.

Michael looks at Dean and smirks. “I understand, you will find the right time. For now, how about you join us in the graveyard, it's the anniversary of my deceased aunt Cordelia who was killed by her own lion. Care to celebrate her passing with us?” he asks.

Dean doesn't take his eyes off Cas as he answers, “I would love too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please like and comment what you think!
> 
> Also go follow me on my tumblr accounts. My supernatural one is Casdeansam14. And my multi fandom one is nolifeoutsidefandoms. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think so far!!


End file.
